Fine as Frog Hair
by winchesteritious
Summary: Castiel Novak left Collinsville, Mississippi to get a new life in California. When he gets engaged to his boyfriend, he decides to head home to tell his parents. While down there, Castiel runs into old friends and memories of his past that could make returning to California harder than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody! A new story that is slightly (okay, a lot) inspired by the movie_ 'Sweet Home Alabama' _, but obviously a little bit different. So I hope you enjoy! Please review, fav, and follow!_

* * *

Castiel Novak reached over with every intention of his hand finding the small of his boyfriend's back. However, all he felt were his bedsheets. He opened his deep blue eyes and was slightly blinded by the California sunshine that was coming in through his bedroom window. The space that normally was occupied by the tall blonde was empty. He could smell bacon coming from the kitchen and smiled. Castiel wrapped himself in a blanket and then walked into the kitchen. Tyson Brady (Brady as he's known to pretty much everybody), Castiel's boyfriend, was standing in front of the stove with his back to the rest of the kitchen. Castiel loved the way Brady blocked everything else out when he cooked and his light blue eyes searched the kitchen for what he needed next. His light blonde hair was still going every which way instead of being neatly combed. He walked up behind him and rested his head on Brady's back. He heard Brady suck in a breath quickly before turning his head slightly to place a kiss in Castiel's dark brown, messy hair.

"Good mornin'." Castiel's voice was extra gruff with sleep. Brady chuckled.

"There's that accent. Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Great. Come back to bed so I can continue." Castiel kissed along Brady's back.

"I've got French toast and bacon, though." Castiel hummed as he continued up Brady's shoulder blade and along his neck.

"Fine, but just know that the only reason I'm up at this ungodly hour on my one day off is because of you." Brady laughed this time and Castiel shook with him.

"It's almost noon." Castiel looked back at the clock on the wall. 11:53.

"Shit! Why'd you let me sleep so late?! I've got that final piece to finish before my show next month and I need time to go to the store and get some more charcoal and…" Castiel could hear his Southern draw come out towards the end the way it normally did when he was upset.

"Baby, baby, calm down. We had a late night." Brady smirked and Castiel blushed. "Plus, I already have everything on the balcony ready for you to finish." Castiel stopped and turned Brady around. He was only an inch or two taller than Castiel, so they were almost eye to eye.

"You have my canvas and charcoal set up; you're making breakfast, and let me sleep in. What's going on?" Brady looked down. "You have to work." Castiel sighed when Brady didn't answer. Brady worked as a chef at an upscale restaurant, the Plumed Horse in Saratoga, not very far from where they lived. Castiel was a full time artist and sometimes wrote art pieces for a local paper or two.

"I have to work from one until about five for a private lunch, and then I'll have to come home and get ready and then we need to get to dinner." The blonde answered shyly. Castiel froze. Dinner. With his mother. Shit. Brady's mother was a Governor that was planning on running for Senator, and she _definitely_ wasn't using Brady and Castiel to get certain votes (If you asked her anyway). They had a dinner tonight for some charity or another that Castiel really didn't want to go to.

"Castiel, babe, it'll be fine." Brady took one of Castiel's hands and brought it to his lips. "Please?"

"Fine, but I want you to make it up to me afterwards." Castiel smiled and Brady smiled back.

"I think I can do that." The two ate breakfast and Castiel got dressed before he went out onto the balcony of their apartment to finish his last charcoal drawing for his show tomorrow night at Anno Domini in San Jose. He made some noise of acknowledgment when Brady came and gave him a kiss on the head before leaving for work. When he was sucked into a piece, it was like he was in a totally different world.

* * *

Four hours later Castiel got a call from Brady saying that he really needed to get ready. Castiel had just finished and decided he should probably take a shower. He took the quickest shower he could and then wrapped his lower half in a towel. He walked out and into his bedroom and stopped. There were roses on the bed and all over the room and Brady was standing in front of the closet door. He was wearing his black suit and smiled.

"Hi." He almost whispered. Castiel smiled back.

"Hi. What's all this?" Brady walked closer and took Castiel's hands.

"Castiel, we've been dating for almost two years now, and I was going to wait a little longer, but I just…couldn't." He dropped down to one knee and pulled a small box out of his jacket. "Castiel, will you marry me?" Brady opened the box to reveal a golden band with a small line of diamonds around it. Castiel felt a burning behind his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Of course I will! Of course I'll marry you!" Brady stood up and pulled Castiel into a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

"So how should we tell my mother? Oh the things they'll write in the paper and the magazines." Brady chuckled as they drove to the charity event. Castiel stopped staring at his ring and looked at Brady.

"Y…you want to tell your mother? Tonight? I…I don't know, I think that we should take some time and figure out how to tell everybody." Brady glanced over at him and then looked back the road, his jaw set.

"Why?"

"Well, I mean, if we tell your mom tonight it'll be all over the papers, and then that's how my parents will find out."

"Are you going to call them tonight?" Brady's voice was still tight like he was upset.

"That's more of a face to face conversation, don't you think? Especially since I haven't seen them for a few years." Castiel rested his hand on Brady's knee. Brady's jaw finally relaxed. There was a real reason why Castiel wanted to wait. His parents and very, VERY few of his friends from back home knew that he was gay, and Brady knew that.

"Fine, so when will we be going down to Mississippi?" Castiel stared straight ahead.

"Sweetheart, I think that maybe I should go by myself. I mean, the people down there still don't know, so maybe it would be easier for me to tell them by myself."

"So, when will you leave then?" Brady sighed, but Castiel knew that there would be no more arguing on the subject.

"Next week, maybe? I want people to know soon." The two pulled into the parking lot and handed the keys to the car to the valet. They walked in hand in hand and smiled, looking blindly into the flashing bulbs. A thin, older woman with long, red hair in a deep blue skirt and jacket combination walked over. Tyson's mother, Governor Abaddon Brady, walked up and gave a hug to her son and whispered something in his ear. She moved over to Castiel and gave him a hug.

"So good to see you, dear." She smiled, the only place you really saw her wrinkles. Castiel smiled back.

"Good to see you too, Governor." She slid her hands down Castiel's arms and took his hands with hers. The smile dropped from her face. The grip tightened around Castiel's left hand. He suddenly remembered. He tried to pull his hand away, but she just held on tighter.

"Tyson? Can you explain to me why Castiel is wearing a ring on this important finger?" She held it up to see the ring.

"Is there any way we can…?" Castiel began before,

"OHMYGOD! You're engaged?!" She exclaimed and the flashes of lights started even faster and closer. Brady smiled at the cameras and wrapped an arm around Castiel, pulling him closer. Castiel just wanted to get away from all of them, but Bartholomew held him in place.

"So, I guess you're heading to Mississippi tomorrow?" Brady whispered in his ear. Castiel groaned internally.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so some clarification on a couple things. First, Cas' art show is next month. I thought I had changed it, but I didn't in both places. Second, I was originally going to have Bartholomew be Cas' boyfriend but decided to change it to Brady for reasons, which is why there is one Bartholomew left at the end of the chapter. And, I think that's it. Thanks for your review (RandomActsofSambriel), favs, and follows! They mean the world to me!_

* * *

Castiel looked at the man across the aisle from him. He was reading 'The Los Angeles Times' and there, in the bottom corner was a picture of him and Brady with a small headline about them being engaged. Castiel closed his eyes and rested his head on the window of the plane. He had spent most of the night awake with Brady trying to figure out how he should tell his parents, if they didn't already know.

" _I don't think I can go with you, Cas."_

" _Wh…what do you mean? Why?" Castiel felt the tears flowing out of his eyes._

" _Because I just…I can't alright?"_

" _You owe me a reason why you all of a sudden changed your mind. Is it because of your dad?"_

" _Don't worry about it, okay?"_

"Sir?" Castiel was being shaken slightly by the stewardess.

"Hm? Yeah?"

"We're starting to land, so I was just wondering if there was anything else you would need?" She smiled brightly and Castiel smiled slightly back at her.

"No, thank you." She nodded and walked away. Castiel sat up and stretched. He felt the plane begin to drop, and the Mississippi landscape was getting closer and closer. He turned his cell phone on once the plane officially landed and already had two voicemails and smiled when he saw one was from Brady and the other was from one his best friends, Balthazar.

"Hi, baby, not sure when you'll make it there, but I just wanted to call and tell you that I already miss you and can't wait for you to get home. Okay, I love you, bye!" Castiel saved the message and then heard a loud, British voice in the next one.

"What the bloody hell do you think this is?! I have to read it in the 'Times' that you're engaged?! I introduced you two and I have to read it with the rest of the bloody country?! This is not acceptable! Call me back if you want to live to see your wedding!" Castiel chuckled to himself. Of course Balthazar was upset. Balthazar wasn't lying. He had introduced Brady and Castiel about five years ago, after Castiel had moved out the California and had convinced Brady to man up and actually ask Castiel out on a date a little over two years ago. Castiel decided to call him first.

"Well, if it isn't the person that used to be my best friend!" Castiel rolled his eyes. Always with the dramatics.

"Balthazar, I haven't even been engaged for twenty-four hours."

"Then maybe you should come out tonight so that we can have some drinks and we can all celebrate."

"I would love to, but I just got to Mississippi."

"You're where? Why on God's green Earth are you in Mississippi?" Balthazar knew what had happened in Mississippi and why Castiel had decided to get out of there.

"I wanted to tell my parents about Brady in person. I mean, how many times does their only son get engaged?"

"Hopefully just the once. Wait, your parents get a face to face but I don't?! Not fair."

"Look buddy, I'll explain the whole thing when I get back in a few days."

"A few days? I have to wait a _few days_ for you to come back?" Balthazar sounded disgusted at that idea, but Castiel decided he needed that. He needed a couple days with his parents, especially since he was going to tell them that he and Brady were going to get married in California.

"Balthazar, you'll be fine. I have to go though. I've got to get to my parents' house. I'll see you in a few days." Balthazar sighed dramatically.

"Fine, but let me know if you see…"

"I'm not going to."

"You can't possibly know that, your town has what? Twenty people? So if you DO see him, I want to know." Castiel ignored the jab at his small town as he grabbed his bag out of the overhead bin and began to walk out of the plane.

"Okay, I will let you know if I see him. Now, seriously, I have to go."

"Fine, fine, good-bye." There was a beeping noise in Castiel's ear that indicated the call was over. Castiel sighed and put the phone in his pocket when he walked up to the rental car window. A young, perky girl smiled at him.

"Hi! What can I do for you, sir?" Castiel smiled back and got the keys to a silver Toyota Prius (as if he needed to stand out more), and began the two hour drive from the airport to Collinsville, his hometown. He sighed as his gas light came on shortly after he reached the county line. He needed to stop and get gas. He pulled into the gas station on the out skirts of the town, and parked next to a rusty pick-up truck. As Castiel walked in, he saw an older man in a greasy ball cap, dirty jeans, and a flannel button-up. His beard has specks of gray amongst the brown and he had some brown hair sticking out the back. He looked up at Castiel and he smiled wide.

"Castiel Novak if I ain't mistaken." He stuck his hand out to Castiel and Castiel took it and smiled back. The callouses felt odd against his skin. Nobody in Castiel's life in California had hands like that.

"Mr. Singer, how are you?"

""Mr. Singer?" Wow boy, I know you've been away for a long while, but "Mr. Singer"?"

"Sorry, Bobby. How are you?" Bobby Singer ran the auto garage and salvage yard in town and lived in a house on the property.

"Good, good, just saw your folks the other day. Do they know you're here?"

"Actually no, I'm going to surprise them."

"Oh, well I'll let you get to it. I'll see you around, son." Bobby smiled again and walked out of the gas station. Castiel paid for his gas and then drove the rest of the way to town.

"COLLINSVILLE" The sign read. Castiel thought about the last time he saw that sign. It was in his review mirror on his way to California. There were so many memories that lay on the other side of that sign, and not all of them were good. Especially the last few days. Castiel shook those thoughts from his head. That had been over five years ago. He was over it. Enough time had passed. It had to of. Then why did he suddenly feel like he was eighteen again with the crushing feeling of rejection and not belonging? Damn, maybe enough time hadn't passed. Maybe he wasn't as over things as he thought he was. Maybe his past haunted him more than he thought. No, that wasn't it. It was just the memories coming back since he hadn't been back since. That had to be it.

Castiel drove by a lake and smiled at the memories that had happened there. 'See?' he thought to himself. 'There had been good times here, too. Just focus on those and this trip will go a hell of a lot easier.' Castiel took a deep breath and pulled onto Pontiac Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel pulled into the driveway of his parents' house and looked at it. The house looked the same as it always had. The rocking swing on the white porch, which made it stand out from the blue house. Castiel stared at the door and tried to make his legs move to carry him to it. He tried, and then he tried again, and finally the door opened. Standing there was a woman that had brown hair with some gray streaks wearing an apron with jeans poking out the bottom. Seeing her, Castiel remembered to take his ring off and slide it into his jeans pocket. She tilted her head to the side and tried to see into the car.

"We already found Jesus, sweetheart!" Rebecca (Becky) Novak shouted, sweet Southern Belle accent and all. Castiel smiled and laughed. Of course they had. They had four sons and all of them were named after angels. Castiel was the youngest and all of them were spread out. Michael was a stock broker in New York City, Lucifer had actually left the country after a big fight the he, Michael and their father, Charles (Chuck), had had, and Gabriel was, well, nobody really knew. Gabriel would call Castiel and talk to him on occasion, but for the most part, Gabriel was in the wind.

Castiel pushed himself out of the car and turned to face his mother. Her jaw dropped as she stared at him.

"C…Castiel?" Becky brought her hands together and then to her mouth.

"Hi, Mom." Castiel smiled. She opened the screen door and shouted inside.

"Chuck!...Charles Eric Novak get your ass out here right now!" The screen door slammed as Becky came running down and threw herself into her son's arms. Castiel wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as he took in her scent. Brown sugar and cinnamon. The smell of home.

"Oh sweetie! We're so glad you're home! I can't believe after all these years ya finally came back!"

"I didn't leave forever, Mom."

"No, I know." She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Lord, listen to your voice. It's like ya never lived down here. I bet them fancy artist types like that though, don't they? Now, where is your father?" She turned back towards the house. "CHUCK!" Then Castiel heard his father's voice.

"I heard ya the first time! It ain't like…" His father came through the screen door and looked at him. His brown hair and beard had more gray than his Bobby's and his pale blue eyes looked more tired, but otherwise, he looked just as Castiel remembered him.

"Hi, Dad." Chuck walked down the stairs and stuck his hand out towards Castiel. Castiel was grateful for that. The last face to face interaction the two had had was not the greatest. It was when Castiel had finally decided to come out to his parents and his father had been less than pleased. They had talked it out over the phone, but seeing him brought a lot of the feelings of that night back.

"Hello, son. Welcome home." Chuck replied as he and Castiel shook hands. "What brings ya to town?"

"I actually finished up all my pieces for my show next month and I figured that I could come see you guys for a few days. I just, thought you guys would…be happy to see me." Chuck finally smiled.

"'Course we are. We're always happy to see ya, Castiel." Castiel smiled back at his father.

"Well come on inside! I've been bakin' and cookin' and ya look like ya need some good, fattenin', southern food. You are all skin and bones. Are those Californians making ya eat all that healthy nonsense?"

"Mom, I've been eating just fine." Castiel began to roll his eyes when he felt his mom's hand on his cheek. She smiled and Castiel grinned back.

"Come inside. Eat. Tell us about California." Becky spun around on her heel and placed her hand on Chuck's arm before going inside. Chuck and Castiel followed her inside.

"Come look at this new TV we got. HD and all that. It makes it seem like I'm right there in Starksville." Castiel nodded and talked to his dad about football (which he actually had grown up liking and had continued to follow the Mississippi State University football team) when Becky came in and told them that supper was ready. They all made their way into the dining room and there was a roast, mashed potatoes, green beans, and there was a pie on the oven cooling off.

"Wow, Mom. This looks amazing."

"Thank ya, darlin'. Now sit down and eat." Chuck pulled out a chair for Becky and placed a kiss on top of her head, and then sat down at the head of the table. Castiel sat across from his mother and they all made their plates, said grace (which Castiel almost forgot about), and began their meal.

"So, baby, ya got a show comin' up? That's excitin' innit?" Becky beamed at him and took a bite of her dinner. Chuck did not look up from his meal. Castiel knew that Chuck didn't exactly approve of his line of work. Castiel loved how excited his mother got for him. She would defend him and his brothers until the day she died, even against their father.

"Yeah, I'm really excited about it. It's at kind of a bigger museum so that will be good."

"Great. Now, how's that friend of yours? Brady right?" Becky knew that Castiel and Brady had been dating and living together, but Castiel wasn't sure if his dad knew. The way Chuck looked up at him, Castiel knew that he knew. And now just wasn't the time to tell them about his engagement.

"He's good. We're good. Our apartment is amazing. I'll have to show you pictures."

"Ain't his mama the mayor of the city?" Chuck asked. Castiel was a little surprised that his dad even knew that Brady's mother was in politics.

"No, she's the governor of California actually." Castiel also breathed a sigh of relief. That meant that his parents hadn't seen the article.

"Speaking of mamas, guess whose mama I saw at the bank today?"

"Who's that, dear?" Chuck looked back at his almost empty plate.

"Dean and Sam's mama, Mary Winchester. She'd be real happy to see ya, Castiel. You and Dean were best friends back in high school." Castiel froze. He looked up at his mother.

"Really? I…uh…yeah, maybe I could stop by before I leave. It would be nice to catch up with them. Actually, we kind of had a falling out when I moved to California. Life just happened." Becky clicked her tongue.

"Maybe ya should go see them before ya leave." And by maybe, Castiel knew his mother meant 'go see him'. Castiel wasn't going to argue with her, but he wasn't sure if he would actually go see him. Castiel and Dean had had a big fight the same night that Castiel came out to his parents and left for California. "He asks about ya whenever I see him down at the market or when we take the car for a fix up." Castiel tilted his head and squinted.

"You see him when you fix the car?"

"Oh yeah, he works for Bobby Singer as a mechanic. He helps his mama at her flower shop every now and then too."

"That sounds like Dean. Helping out whenever he can." Castiel smiled at the memory of his ex-best friend.

"He's a good boy alright. I think that ya should visit him tomorrow while your mama and I go to work." Castiel knew he didn't have much of a choice now.

"Yes, sir." The Novaks continued talking though dessert and a lot of the night. Castiel went to sleep in his old room. Nothing had changed. It actually looked like it hadn't even been touched. He changed and lied down on his bed and watched his ceiling fan for a while. He fell asleep thinking about Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

_Castiel looked around the lake and then leaned against and slide down the oak tree. He and Dean were supposed to be meeting here to discuss how they were going to get to California in the next few days. Castiel leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes. Castiel waited for Dean for almost an hour until he heard the familiar roar of the Chevy Impala. Castiel heard Dean get out of the car and then sensed him standing in front of him. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he smiled when he felt Dean's finger under his chin and his thumb ran across his lips._

" _Wake up, Cas." Dean whispered._

" _Naw. You're late."_

" _Aw, come on, ya can't be too mad at me. If ya opened your eyes, you'd see why I'm late."_

* * *

Castiel slowly opened his eyes and he woke up the next morning around ten thirty to an empty house. He was still jetlagged from his plane ride, but knew that he needed to get up and moving. His mother had made pancakes and left those in the kitchen for him with a note that said she and Chuck would be back around five thirty. He knew he should probably get dressed and go see Dean, just to get things over with. He took a long shower, got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom and tried to get his hair to cooperate in some fashion. Why was he so nervous about this? All he had to do was go to the garage, say hi, and then he could leave. Easy as that. Nothing too scary. Castiel took a deep breath, grabbed his keys, and then walked out the door.

Castiel pulled into the salvage yard and thought back to the times he and Dean would sneak in when they were younger. At ten years old, Dean was very adventurous and he would drag his "scardy cat" friend Castiel with him whenever he could. Dean had convinced Castiel to jump the fence and look around the salvage yard with him more than a few times. They continued when they got older, and in high school, Dean learned how to pick the lock so they didn't make as much noise. Castiel doubted that Bobby Singer knew about those nights, or maybe he did. Those nights he and Dean would sneak in, sit in one of the nicer cars, and just talk. That was where they had come with the plan for California. That was where they had… Castiel shook _that_ memory from his head. _That_ memory wasn't allowed on this trip down memory lane.

When Castiel parked in front of the house behind the garage, a large Rottweiler came running out of the doggy door and stared at him. He barked as Castiel got out of the car. Castiel was not going near that thing. The dog continued to bark, but never left the porch and Castiel waited for him to give up and go back inside.

"Aw he don't bite!" Castiel knew that voice. And it wasn't Bobby. The owner of the voice came out and smiled. The smile reached all the way to his jade eyes. His sandy colored hair was spiked and short, just like always. His biceps looked like they were about to pop out of his white t-shirt and his legs looked muscular even under his dirty, oil stained jeans. He was holding some car part in one of his hands and a rag in the other. Castiel realized that he had probably been staring a little bit too long when Dean Winchester spoke up again.

"Shut up, Rumsfeld." The dog finally stopped barking and laid down near Dean's feet. "Can I help you?"

"I uh…no…I…Dean?" Finally, Dean's eyes traveled up and down the shorter man and he dropped the piece in his hand, barely missing Rumsfeld.

"C…Cas?" It came out like a whisper. Like he didn't believe who it was standing in front of him. Bobby obviously hadn't told him. Dean slowly walked down the stairs and picked up the piece that had bounced down them, not taking his eyes off Castiel now.

"Hello, Dean. How are you?" Castiel mustered up a smile, even if it felt fake. Okay, he had come and said 'hi', he could leave now.

"I…uh…I'm good." Dean cleared his throat the way he did when he was uncomfortable. Castiel fought back a laugh. Somethings never change. "Great. You?"

"Not bad. I was just in town for a few days. Figured I would come say hi."

"Y…You're back in town? Why?" Castiel suddenly noticed that Dean hadn't stopped walking. He was now just on the other side of the car, staring at him just across the top of it.

"Well, I had some time off of work and I thought I could come see me parents."

"And say hi to me?" The way Dean said it, Castiel figured that he actually wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Dean! Where'd ya go, boy?!" Bobby called from the house. He seemed to break the trance the two had on each other. Dean turned around as Bobby came out and looked at them. "Oh, hi Castiel. I was wonderin' when we'd see ya. Well come on in."

"Wait, you knew he was in town and ya didn't say anythin' to me?" Bobby shrugged as a way of answering and then leaned against the doorway, watching them.

"We were just about to have lunch if ya wanted some, Castiel."

"I don't think Cas wants to waste the small amount of time here with us, Bobby." So Dean still didn't want him around. That was good to know.

"Well, it's not that. I just need to get home to help…"

"Nonsense! Come inside! We got plenty for ya." Bobby pushed himself up and turned around to walk inside. Dean turned back to Castiel and looked at him.

"I uh…he'll just come back out until we go in."

"Oh, so, um…okay." Dean and Castiel walked into the house.

"So, what have ya been up to, Cas?" Dean went to slap Castiel on the back, but apparently decided against it.

"Well, I became an artist in California." Castiel decided against telling Dean about his engagement (for reasons that Castiel couldn't even really explain).

"Yeah, yeah, I think your folks said somethin' about that. That's great. You always were good at that sorta thing." Dean smiled shyly and Castiel bit his lip to keep from smiling back.

"Thanks. How about you? You're working for Bobby now?" Dean led the way into the kitchen and the two sat down at a table. Bobby seemed to have gone upstairs.

"Yeah, I got a small house between here and my folks' place."

"Wow, that's great. How's Sam doing?"

"He's good. He's actually home from Stanford for the summer. He's goin' to law school when he's done." Dean beamed. Castiel had almost forgotten that amazing smile and the relationship between Sam and Dean. They were closer than Castiel and any of his brothers.

"I didn't know Sam was accepted to Stanford. Good for him. Maybe I could visit him sometime." Dean looked at Castiel as though he had suggested he move in with Sam.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean stood up and got a beer out of the refrigerator and offered one to Castiel. Castiel shook his head. Dean looked down and chuckled slightly. "I forgot you don't like beer."

"It's gross!"

"Oh but those Fireball shots ya used to do were _so_ good."

"They were! Hell of a lot better than beer!" They both laughed as Dean sat down again. The laughter died down and Dean began to pick at the label of his beer bottle.

"Cas?" He finally said, looking up and meeting Castiel's eyes. That damn green still took Castiel's breath away.

"Yeah?"

"I…I just…" Loud footsteps came down the steps. Dean scooted away slightly. Bobby came into the room.

"Are ya just gonna sit here or are ya gonna eat?"

"What's on the menu, Bobby?" Dean stood up and walked to the refrigerator. Castiel watched his every move, wondering what Dean was going to say to him.

"Well, Ellen made some casserole last night ya could heat up if ya wanted some. Speaking of Ellen, ya should take Castiel here to the Roadhouse tonight to see everybody." Dean looked at Castiel and smiled slightly.

"Ya think ya can hang with us southerners, Cas?"

* * *

 _ **I am so so sorry that it took me so long to upload! I actually moved into my very own apartment so I had to get THAT all packed and squared away and I STILL don't have wi-fi (I'm at Starbucks right now), but I'll try to upload when I can until I get it! Now, the story. Okay, so we met Dean! Yay! Now, I'm going to ask you guys for your opinions. Would you like Dean's perspective (before/when Cas arrives) or would you like a couple chapters of younger Dean and Cas? PLEASE let me know because I can't write the next chapters if you don't (also it's my 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **birthday this weekend so if you let me know before then I just may upload before the craziness, but afterwards it probably won't be until Monday!)! Either way, the next time we come back to Cas will be the Roadhouse! Thank you guys so much for your reviews (RandomActsofSambriel and 1hotpepper), favs, and follows! They make my day!**_


	5. Thirteen Years Earlier

_**Okay, so here is a little background for Dean and Cas. They're about ten or eleven in this chapter and now I've got a plan for how the rest of this is going to go. Thank you so much for your input and birthday wishes (RandomActsOfSambriel and Tari4078), not to mention the favs and follows! Thank you guys! Love you all!**_

* * *

 **Thirteen Years Ago**

Dean Winchester was waiting with his bike on the street corner for his best friend, Castiel Novak. It was almost the end of the summer and there was something that Dean had wanted to do for a long time and Castiel finally agreed to do it with him. The sun was just about to set, so they needed to hurry. Finally, Dean saw the messy dark haired boy coming up over the hill. Castiel was panting when he stopped next to Dean.

"Heya, Cas." Dean smiled. Castiel smiled back and shook his head. Dean was the only one that called Castiel that. His older brothers called him 'Cassie', but he didn't like that nearly as much.

"Hello, Dean. I can't 'member how ya talked me in ta this." Castiel looked around nervously, as though they were going to get in trouble for just being there.

"'Cause you're my best friend, Cas. Now let's get goin'!" Dean turned down the street and the other boy followed. They rode as fast as they could to the old salvage yard that was owned by one of Dean's dad's friends, Bobby Singer (or Uncle Bobby as Dean called him). It was after hours so the boys weren't supposed to be in there, and Bobby didn't even let the boys in there during the day saying that it was too dangerous. Dean, however, had wanted to explore the salvage yard as long as he could remember. He had tried to talk his dad into letting him go, but he refused, and his younger brother Sammy was too young to do that kind of stuff anyway. Finally, Dean told his best friend Castiel about it. Castiel said that there was no way he was going to do it, but as the summer progressed, Dean finally wore him down.

"Dean, what if one o' us gets hurt? Who we gonna tell?" Castiel questioned as he looked up at the fence. They could easily get hurt climbing up or down the rusting fence.

"Don't be a scardy cat, Cas." Dean nudged Castiel in the ribs with his elbow. "It'll be lots o' fun." Castiel knew that he was going to do what Dean said.

"Fine, but you're goin' first." Dean nodded and laid his bike down on its side. He looked the fence up and down and then began to scale it. It didn't take long for the young boy to flip himself over and then climb down the other side of the fence. He landed on his feet and smiled at his friend through the fence.

"Come on, Cas. It's kinda fun breaking the rules." Castiel had never been one for breaking the rules. He always followed his parents' directions, and his older brothers', but when he was around Dean, he didn't as much. He _did_ enjoy breaking the rules, even if they were just having snacks after they were supposed to be sleeping.

Castiel began his own way up the wall and almost fell off when he was coming down, only to be caught by Dean. Dean smiled when Castiel was safely on his own two feet.

"See? I told ya. Now," Dean pulled a flashlight out of the pocket of his shorts and flipped it on. "Let's find some stuff." The two looked around and did actually find some interesting things. Mostly it was old cars and car parts. Castiel wasn't interested in cars, but Dean was. Dean would talk about the different car parts and what kind of cars were sitting in there. Castiel liked listening to Dean talk about things that he liked. His green eyes lit up and he became more animated. Castiel was listening when suddenly Dean stopped.

"Dean? Ya okay?" Castiel doubled back to see his friend shining the flashlight in a perfectly fine car. Castiel had no idea what kind of car it was, but it was black and older looking. "Dean?" Castiel said again, and put his hand on his friend's arm.

"That's the most kickass car in the world, Cas. A 1967 Chevy Impala. Do ya see it?" Castiel looked from Dean to the car and back again.

"I am standin' right next ta ya. 'Course I see the car, Dean."

"We can get into it. Look, the doors got nothin' around 'em." Dean walked closer to the car and opened the driver's side and got in. Castiel got into the car through the passenger side. Dean ran his hands over the steering wheel and stared in awe. "My daddy's got one of these. Maybe he'll teach me to drive it, ya know?" Castiel honestly didn't think John would, but Dean was so excited about the car.

"Yeah, he might."

* * *

A week later school started and the boys were busy. Dean had started playing football and Castiel was enjoying his art classes, but they still would sneak off the salvage yard after dinner when they could. They often would just sit in the old Impala and talk.

"Dean?" Castiel asked one night after school.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean looked over at him.

"Did you really kiss Lisa Braeden at recess today?" Dean stiffened. Castiel had spent most of his recess in the art room, but when everybody had come back inside, that was what most of the children were talking about.

"I…uh…y…yeah. I did, but it was just on a dare." Dean was defending himself, but he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. Plus, it really _had_ been on a dare. One of the older boys on the football team, Crowley, had dared Dean to kiss Lisa, and she wanted to kiss Dean too, so he did. It wasn't like he really wanted to kiss her. Actually, when he thought about kissing, he usually saw himself kissing Castiel, but that was silly. Boys didn't kiss other boys.

Castiel was shocked and hurt. He was more shocked that he _was_ hurt. Why did it matter to him that Lisa had kissed Dean? It wasn't like _he_ wanted to kiss Dean. Or did he? Castiel knew that boys weren't supposed to kiss other boys, but somehow, when Castiel pictured himself kissing somebody, it was usually Dean.

"Oh," was all Castiel replied with. Dean looked over at his friend's wounded expression. He wasn't looking at him. Castiel was looking out the windshield, as if he was determined not to look at Dean.

"Cas?" Dean whispered, hoping he would look at him. Castiel gave in and looked over at him. Green met blue and suddenly, Dean was much closer. Dean had an arm around Castiel in almost no time and pulled him closer. Then, their lips touched. Castiel felt a thousand butterflies in his stomach and Dean did too. It was something that they both didn't know they needed. They broke apart and stared at each other for a while.

"Um…w…we probably uh…should head home, don't ya think?" Dean asked and got out of the car. Castiel nodded, even though Dean couldn't see him anymore and got out of the car too. They climbed back over the fence and rode back to their street corner in silence. They stood there with their bikes in more quiet until Dean cleared his throat.

"Cas, we probably shouldn't tell anybody about that, right?"

"Right." Castiel reluctantly agreed. "But that don't mean it won't happen again, right?" Dean looked at his best friend in the glow of the street lights and smiled.

"'Course it'll happen again, Cas."


	6. Ten Years Earlier

_**Okay, another backstory chapter. After this one, we'll probably go back to the bar and then we'll do some high school chapters. I have the whole thing planned out and I'm really excited for the ending. Anyway! Thank you for your reviews (RandomActsOfSambriel and Tari4078), favs, and follows! You guys are the best!**_

* * *

 **Ten Years Ago**

Castiel walked into the back door of the Winchesters' house on one of the last days of summer before he and Dean started high school. He wandered into the kitchen and saw a young boy sitting at the kitchen table. He had brown hair that was flopping into his hazel eyes as they scanned the book in front of him. Sam Winchester was a smart kid and enjoyed reading a lot more than his older brother. Castiel and Sam would sometimes sit and discuss books, much to the annoyance of Dean.

"Hey Sam, how are ya?" Castiel pulled a chair out and sat next to him. Sam continued to read for a moment and then looked up at Castiel.

"Hey, I'm good, Dean's still at practice though. If ya want, ya can go up ta his room and wait." Sam went back to his book when a thin woman with curly blonde hair came into the kitchen.

"Sammy, did…?" She smiled at Castiel. "Well hello, darlin'. Dean and John ain't home yet, but ya know we can talk." Mary Winchester pulled a chair out on the other side of Sam and Castiel noticed that Sam didn't look too happy at the pending conversation.

"Thanks, Mrs. W." Castiel could tell that Mary wanted to roll her eyes. She had been trying for years to get Castiel to call her Mary, but Castiel's mother insisted on the title. "I figured Dean'd be done with practice by now."

"He's supposed ta be, but ya know how John can be." This time, Mary did roll her eyes. John was an assistant for the high school football team, so he had been working with Dean all summer, but he sure wasn't going to just _give_ Dean a spot on the team. "So how's the family? Last your mama told me your brothers were ready for school ta start again." Castiel nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, Michael and Lucifer are back ta fightin, which is kinda why I came over." Castiel admitted shyly. Mary reached across the table and patted Castiel's hand.

"It'll be alright, sweetie, don't worry 'bout 'em." Mary smiled comfortingly. Castiel smiled back.

"Thanks, so what's been goin on 'round here?" Castiel asked to be polite. Dean filled Castiel in about everything that happened in the Winchester home.

"Well, not readin that's for sure." Sam snapped his book closed, stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Mary bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Sammy's gettin ready for fifth grade, John's busy with football and the auto shop, and I been gettin ready for school myself, and ya know bout Dean." Mary grinned again, this time slightly knowingly. Castiel looked down to hide his blush. Dean and Castiel hadn't really talked about their relationship, and that was another reason why Castiel wanted to visit Dean. They were going to be in high school and that could mean a lot of changing for the two of them. They had never come out and said that they were dating, to each other or anybody else for that matter, but Sam may have come in and caught them kissing in Dean's room one day.

Castiel was about to ask if Mary was ready for upcoming year as an English teacher at the high school when they heard the front door open.

"…protect the quarterback."

"I know, Dad. Hey Sammy," there was a disgruntled noise from Sam.

"Your boyfriend's in the kitchen with Mom." There was another noise, a thud, and a chuckle from John as he appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart," John placed a kiss on top of Mary's head and then looked at Castiel. "Hey there, Castiel. How are ya?" There were more thuds coming from the living room.

"John, go get Dean offa Sammy."

"Sam started it!" Dean called from the other room.

"I'll come in there and finish it!" Mary yelled back and then there was a grunting from Sam. She stood up from the table with a weary sigh and John just stared at Castiel. John was already weary of Castiel and Dean's relationship. They were worried that if he found out, the ex-marine would not only expose them to the whole town, but he would try and break them up.

Mary came back in, pulling both of the Winchester brothers by their ears.

"Hey Cas," Dean smiled and winked before his smile turned into a look of pain as Mary pulled on his ear harder. Mary let go of Sam, and he took the seat on the other side of his father.

"Now Dean, apologize ta Sammy." Dean grimaced more and then looked at Sam.

"Sorry, Sammy." Mary finally let go of Dean's ear and he took a seat next to Castiel.

"Let the boys toughen each other up, woman." John nudged Sam with his elbow. "Just ya wait Dean, one o' these days Sammy'll be bigger'en ya and then we'll see how things go." Sam smiled at that idea and Dean glared at him across the table.

"That ain't gonna happen." Dean growled.

"Alright, alright, stop it now. We have a guest." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas is hardly 'a guest', Mama." Dean smiled at Castiel and Castiel smiled back. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Nothin' 'til ya go wash up."

"But Mama," Dean began, but was silenced by her glare. "Yes, ma'am." He stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"What is for dinner, dear?" John asked, looking to his wife as she walked over to the fridge.

"Well, I was thinkin leftovers, just somethin easy."

"Perfect, dear." Even John knew not to mess with Mary sometimes. Each of the Winchesters and asked Mary for different leftovers, and then she looked expectantly at Castiel when Dean walked back inside. He sat back down at the empty chair next to Castiel. They had their different dinners while they talked about football and the upcoming school years. Once dinner was over, Dean and Castiel went into Dean's room, making sure that the door was closed.

"So, how was practice really?" Castiel sat down on Dean's bed. Dean sat next to Castiel and rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead and ran a hand through his short dirty blonde hair. "That good, huh?"

"My dad has decided ta move me ta tight end and since I'm his son, all the _other_ coaches are harder on me too and I can't say nothin cause then I'll sound like a baby and ya know I can't have that." Dean sighed and opened his emerald eyes to look up at Castiel.

"I know ya can't." Castiel continued to card his hand through Dean's hair as a soothing gesture.

"'Nough bout me, your brothers fightin again?" Castiel chuckled slightly.

"Ya can tell, huh?"

"Course I can, Cas." Dean lifted his head. "Wanna talk bout it?" Castiel shook his head. There was no point; Dean had heard it all before.

"Can we talk bout somthin though?"

"Sure, what's that?"

"Well, uh…" Castiel was nervous now. What if Dean decided he wanted to be single going into high school? What if Dean didn't want to talk about it (which was much more likely)? "Ya know, we're startin high school, and we'll both be busy, and I just don't know if…"

"If we'll stay together?" Dean whispered. He had been thinking the same things. He wanted to stay with Cas, he just wasn't sure if Cas still wanted to be with him. Why would he? Dean would be busy with football and homework and his dad would be all over him, so they may not have much alone time. Maybe they would still be able to sneak off to the salvage yard.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I'm the weird kid that hangs out in the art room and you're gonna be star o the football team. Ya probably won't even wanna hang out with me, let alone date me. I don't want ya to be cursed with a friend like me." Castiel looked down at the floor, seeing if Dean noticed that he mentioned dating.

"Hey," Dean said softly. He placed his finger under Castiel's chin and gently lifted it so that his blue eyes met Dean's green ones. "I'd rather have ya, cursed or not." Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's lips. There was nothing behind it but comfort and understanding.


	7. Chapter 5

_**Well, here we go again. I got caught up in showing a lot in this chapter and we didn't even make it to 'The Roadhouse'! So, here's some insight on Brady and Cas' relationship and Dean. Very small, but we do get to see Dean's perspective. Anyway, next chapter will for sure be the bar, and we'll meet some more people and THEN we'll do high school chapters. Promise (but, if you've read my other stories I tend to get off pace a little bit when I say things like that, so I guess I shouldn't promise things like that)! Thanks again for your review (RandomActsofSambriel), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Castiel sighed and dialed the number. He knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, but Brady had texted him three times in the hour and a half he had been at the salvage yard.

"Hey, baby, have you told them yet?" Brady's voice came from the other end.

"Um…not exactly." There was so much left unsaid in the silence that followed. Castiel heard Brady take a deep breath and sigh, the way he did when he was annoyed with Castiel for leaving his canvases all over the living room.

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't been here in years. You can't just show up and say 'hey mom, dad, remember how the last time I was here I told I was gay, we had that massive blow up, and then left town? Well, now I'm engaged! Okay, I'll be heading back to California now'."

"Again," Castiel could tell that Brady was getting irritated. "I ask why not? Are you ashamed that we're engaged?"

"What? No, of course not. I love you and I'm beyond excited, it's just, this town, and my parents, and my past…"

"Have you seen him yet?" Brady refused to speak Dean's name because of what Castiel had told him.

"Yes." Castiel answered honestly. It wasn't like anything had happened. So why did he feel guilty about it?

"Oh," was all Brady responded with. There was a lot there though. A lot more that Brady wanted to say and ask.

"Nobody knows yet." Castiel answered one of his questions. "Tonight I'm going to a bar with a few friends from high school, and I'll tell everybody there."

"Just not your parents." Brady practically spat.

"My parents will be there. There's not much to do around here, so most people end up at 'The Roadhouse' on the weekends." Brady snorted.

"'The Roadhouse'? Let me guess, drunken slobs and country music blaring though a jukebox in the corner." Castiel rolled his eyes. Brady could be an ass sometimes.

"Yeah, we've got saloon girls still down here too."

"Don't get snippy, I'm just saying that I think it's a little…I don't know, cliché I guess."

"You're engaged to a gay artist that moved to California specifically _because_ he's gay and is an artist. Who's cliché?"

"Are we engaged? I mean, most engaged couples tell people that their close to. You know, hometown, high school friends, oh! And their _parents_!" Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course Brady didn't understand why this was such a delicate situation. And Brady could be such a child sometimes, so Castiel had to explain it as best as he could.

"You grew up in California. You grew up with your folks telling you that you could do anything you wanted. You didn't grow up being told that you had to marry a nice _girl_ and have kids with _her_ and work at the tire factory like your daddy did. We grew up in two different worlds, Brady. I just need time to get readjusted so I can merge my past with my future." There was a different kind of silence on the other end of the phone this time. This time it was one of understanding that the conversation was over.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll um…let you do it on your own time. I'm sorry, it's just that my mom wants to start planning things. Booking venues, bands, flowers, everything." Castiel pulled his ring out of the pocket of his suitcase and stared at it.

"We've been engaged for all of two days." He retorted, but wasn't the least bit surprised that Mrs. Brady was already trying to plan everything.

"Yeah, well, you know how my _folks_ can be." Castiel heard the emphasis on the word, but didn't understand why.

"I have to go. I'll call you tonight with everybody's reaction to my announcement, alright?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you, too." There was a beeping, indicating that the conversation, for now, was over.

Castiel was sitting in the living room, reading a book that his brother Michael had given him when he graduated from high school when his mother and father came home from work. Becky smiled at him while Chuck went to the bathroom mumbling about taking a shower. Castiel smiled back.

"Well hello, darlin'. What did ya do today?"

"I actually went to see Dean and Bobby at the salvage yard. It was fun. Good to see them again. How was work for you?" Becky sat next to Castiel on the couch.

"Oh, ya know how the factory is." Becky was the receptionist at tire factory, where most of the town actually worked, Castiel's father included.

"So, what do you think you and dad are going to do tonight?"

"Well, maybe go ta 'The Roadhouse', or somewhere. Do ya got plans for the night?" She patted his knee.

"Actually, Dean invited me out for some drinks. He said that a few more high school friends will be there." Castiel was actually kind of excited. He hadn't talked to anybody from around here in years, and they were such a small town and school that they all had been kind of close at one point or another.

"That would be great for ya, dear. Maybe your daddy and me'll go somewhere else then. Don't wanna ruin the fun for y'all."

"Mama, you're more than welcome to come, I think you and dad should actually." Castiel meant that. He knew that his parents would have fun at the bar more than any other place in town.

"We'll talk about it. When are ya headin' over?" Castiel blushed slightly because Dean had actually said that he would come pick him up, almost like it was a date. But it obviously wasn't. It would just be easier for Dean to swing by on his way to 'The Roadhouse'. Yes, of course that was it.

* * *

Dean got out of the shower and looked himself over in the mirror. Maybe this was a bad idea. For Christ's sake, Cas was engaged to somebody else. Cas was _in love_ with somebody else and Dean didn't blame him. After what he had done to him. After that horrible night when, and when Cas had left…Dean shook his head. No, they were just going to get some drinks and there would be a lot of people there, especially from their high school, and nobody knew about his and Castiel's past.

Something had struck Dean as odd, though, why hadn't Cas told him about his fiancé? Was the whole thing a secret? Well, it couldn't have been so secret since it had been in most of the newspapers from California. Dean wasn't _stalking_ Castiel. Of course not, he was just, checking on him. That's all there was to it. If Castiel didn't want to bring up his fiancé, Dean wasn't going to bring it up. Simple as that. Cas' folks had to know though. That was probably the whole reason Cas was in town. There was really no point in making things harder for Cas than they needed to be by confessing things that he didn't need to hear.

* * *

Becky and Chuck Novak had left for 'The Roadhouse' almost half an hour ago. Castiel sat out on the porch of his parents' house like a high school kid waiting for his first date. This was stupid. Why was he so nervous? Some beers, announce he was engaged to the town, then maybe some of his old friends would buy him shots, and then he could get back to his parents' house and then be back in California the day after tomorrow. Castiel was shaken from his thoughts by the roar of a car that he hadn't heard in five years. The roar of a car that he could still sometimes in his head if he tried. Then he saw it, pulling into the driveway of his parents' house. A black, 1967 Chevrolet Impala. With Dean Winchester in the driver's seat.


	8. Chapter 6

Castiel walked down the steps of the porch and over to the Impala. He let himself in the passenger side and looked around the inside of the car.

"Wow, you still have Baby, huh?" Castiel smiled over at Dean and Dean smiled back.

"'Course I do! Why in the hell would I get rid of a gorgeous car like this?" Dean pet the dashboard of the car lovingly and Castiel laughed.

"Somethings never changed." Dean looked Castiel over.

"Ain't that the truth?" He mumbled, and Castiel figured he wasn't supposed to hear that. Dean backed out of the driveway and drove the short distance to the bar, the silence in the car was an awkward one. There was so much that needed to be said by both of them, but neither one wanted to say anything.

"Here we are, Cas." Castiel looked up at the rundown bar and actually couldn't help but smile. This place had seemed so different when they were growing up. Their parents would bring them there when they needed some drinks and couldn't find a babysitter.

Castiel and Dean got out of the car and walked in. Well, the smoky atmosphere certainly hadn't changed.

"Ya wanna sit at the…?" Dean's question was cut off by a loud squeal and then Castiel was hit in the side with a lot of force and blonde hair.

"Castiel! I can't believe you're here! It's been way too long!" Castiel was released and turned to see Joanna Harvelle, better known as Jo. She smiled at him and her brown eyes twinkled, even in the low bar light. Castiel smiled back.

"Hi, Jo, it's great to see you, too." Castiel gave her a proper hug and she squeezed him tight.

"Lordy, ya really do sound like a Cali boy. Benny!" Jo looked behind her and shouted again. Castiel noticed that Dean had disappeared. A large, burly man with short brown hair, a matching beard and blue eyes made his way through the somewhat crowded bar from the pool table with a pool cue in his hand. He threw his free arm around Jo and planted a kiss on the top of her head, about six inches below his own.

"What's goin on, sugar?" Benny Lafitte looked at Castiel and smiled widely. "Cas-tea-el! How ya doin', man?" Benny offered one of his massive hands to Castiel and Castiel took and shook it with a grin.

"I'm well, how are you?" Benny wrapped his arm around Jo's waist and grinned back at Castiel.

"Great, great, my night off from the station so this little thing," Benny gave Jo a squeeze. "Convinced me to come out."

"Wow, so you two…?" Benny and Jo were dating in high school. They were the homecoming king and queen their senior year. Benny had played football as a linebacker with Dean and Jo had been a cheerleader and a track star. Jo giggled and held up her left hand, showing a white gold ring with a small diamond and another white gold band.

"Two years now. And expectin! I mean, we just foun out, but we can't wait!"

"Wow, that's great. Congrats." Dean popped back up with two beers.

"I wasn't sure what ya drank," Dean said to Castiel shyly. Castiel didn't drink beer, but he didn't want to tell Dean that.

"Well, I…"

"I'll take it!" Benny grabbed one of the beers out of Dean's hand. "How are ya, brother?" Dean smiled.

"Great, how are ya doin'? They don't need ya down at the station?"

"Nah, Sheriff Mills' got it tanight." Benny took a drink of his new beer.

"Mills?" Castiel asked, confused. "What happened to Turner?" Rufus Turner had been the sheriff in town since Castiel could remember.

"Aw he retired shortly after," Benny looked from Dean back to Castiel. "After your brother left town, ya know. Without him causing problems all over town, what was the point?" Castiel chuckled. Gabriel had been a trouble maker when he was younger (and could be now for all Castiel knew). Lucifer fought with Michael to deal with his 'middle child syndrome', Gabriel pulled pranks on everybody in town. "So then Jody Mills took over. Good lady. Real good sheriff."

"Castiel, why don't we get ya somethin ta drink, since my husband was so rude and took yours?" Jo unwrapped herself from Benny and grabbed Castiel's arm to lead him to the bar. Dean and Benny walked back over the pool table.

"So, ya like California it sounds like." Jo walked behind the bar.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun. I uh…" Castiel was about to tell her about Brady.

"What can I get ya ta drink?"

"Uh…a martini?" Jo leaned over the bar to be closer to Castiel and whispered seductively,

"Ya want it dirty?" Castiel blushed and Jo laughed, placing a kiss on Castiel's cheek. "I forgot how cute ya were embarrassed."

"Joanna Beth! Who let ya behind the bar?!" A woman with brown hair and eyes came out from the kitchen door. She had a kind face that was screwed into a scowl at the moment.

"Mama, I can still be _around_ alcohol." Jo began mixing Castiel's drink as the woman came behind the bar.

"Ya ain't taintin my grandbaby!" Ellen Singer grabbed the mixer out of Jo's hands.

"Mama!" Jo cried, but let her mother have her way. Ellen had married Bobby when they were still in middle school, Castiel remembered. Ellen owned 'The Roadhouse' and Jo had worked there since she was in high school.

"Who's gettin a martini anyway?" Ellen poured it into the glass and looked around the bar for the stranger. She probably knew everybody in town's order and NOBODY ordered a martini. Castiel raised his hand guiltily. Ellen nearly dropped the glass.

"Castiel Novak! It took ya two days to get in here!" She placed the martini on the bar, came around, and then smacked Castiel in the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"Two days! Bobby tells me you're in town two days ago and you're just NOW comin in?! Boy I otta smack ya again."

"Ellen, I'm sorry. I'm here now though." Castiel smiled weakly. Ellen opened her arms for a hug and Castiel fell into them. Castiel pulled away and Ellen smiled at him.

"Your folks actually just left. Gettin dinner somewhere I think. Now how come it took ya so long to come home after…"

"Mama! Leave the boy alone!" Jo cried. She came around the bar and grabbed Castiel by the hand. "Get your drink and we'll go over to the pool table." Castiel gave Ellen a strange look and then picked up his glass.

"Well, good to see you, Ellen." Ellen put a cheek on Castiel's hand and then smiled, somewhat sadly.

"Y'all have a good night. And Jo," Jo looked back at her mother. "Behave. And keep that husband of yours under control. We can't have one of our officers in the drunk tank. Again." Ellen raised an eyebrow and Jo rolled her eyes as she and Castiel walked over to the pool table.

"One time. One time when he first joined the force Benny got a little too drunk with Dean and they both had to spend the night in the drunk tank and…" Benny and Dean laughed loudly and cut Jo off as she and Castiel got to the table.

"…tractor in the damn swamp! How in the hell did it get there? That's all I wanna know!"

"Benny, ya ain't gonna solve somethin that even Turner couldn't solve." Dean threw a wink over at Castiel. Castiel and Dean had accidently pushed the tractor in the swamp when they were thirteen when they tried to steal it for a joyride.

"Nah, I'll figure it out."

"Are ya two done playin' yet?"

"Ain't even started! I had ta wait for my two good luck charms." Benny placed a kiss to Jo's forehead and smiled at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Ya think you're so cute don't ya?"

"I like ta think so. Anyway, let's get started. Castiel, why don't Dean and ya be a team and then I'll shoot with Jo."

"Aw come on, that ain't fair!" Dean cried as he took a drink of his beer.

"I ain't that bad, Dean." Castiel rolled his eyes and took a drink of his martini. The game began anyway. It reminded Castiel of high school, in the best way. Just him and his friends talking and having fun. Now wasn't the time to tell them about Brady. Plus his folks weren't there anymore. Why would he tell his friends when he hadn't told his folks?

* * *

 _ **Yay! Finally! I enjoyed this chapter a lot actually. It was fun to write and I love Jo and Benny together, even though I can't really explain why, but I do. Next is high school chapters and I've already started working on those so I hope to get those uploaded ASAP! Anyway! Thank you for your review (RandomActsOfSambriel), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_


	9. Nine Years Ago

_**Okay, the timeline is a little weird to me so I want to fix it. Cas and Dean are 23 years old in the "present" of this story. So they're freshmen in this chapter, at 14 years old. I think the last flashback chapter I posted said 10 years ago and I said that they were starting high school in the fall, which I guess could be true. Anyway, they're fourteen in this chapter, freshmen in high school. There you go. I'm sorry for any confusion! (And as always, thanks for the review [RandomActsOfSambriel], favs, and follows! Love you guys!)**_

* * *

 **Nine Years Ago (Mid-October of Freshman Year of High School)**

Dean slammed his locker closed and then rested his forehead against it. He was exhausted. Football practices for varsity (which he had gotten called up to just after the second game of the season) were early in the morning, then he had to stay awake for classes, some of which were advanced because Cas had convinced him to do so (" _They'll look good to colleges! And I'll help ya o' course!"_ ), and then he had to do his second practice. Then there was homework, and then he had to wake up and to it all over again.

"Dean? Ya okay?" A gentle voice said behind him. He smiled because he knew that voice. He turned around to find Cas, standing there with his advanced English books in his hands.

"Just tired is all. Ready for class?" Dean offered a small smile and Castiel returned it.

"Don't ya got math first? Dean, ya…" Castiel chuckled. Dean loved that sound. "Ya got your history books."

"Damn it," Dean sighed and opened his locker up again. "I can barely function." He put his history books back and grabbed his math book and notebook.

"Ya know what I think? I think maybe, tonight when ya get done with practice we should go down ta the salvage yard. We ain't done that in a long time." Dean raised an eyebrow, but grinned. That was true. He and Castiel hadn't been down to the salvage yard in a long time. Since before football practices had started back in August, actually.

"That sounds great, Cas. I'll see ya at lunch." Dean threw a wink at his friend and then walked the opposite direction so that he could make it to class on time. Dean sat down as his friend from football, Benny Lafitte, took a seat next to him.

"Hey, brother, can I ask ya a question?"

"Sure man, what's up?"

"What uh…" Benny looked down at his notebook then back up at Dean. He looked worried. "What do ya think of Jo Harvelle?" Dean smiled. He had grown up with Jo. Benny had just moved to Collinsville from Louisiana during the summer and Dean liked him.

"She's great. Practically a sister. Why?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, she just…I think she's real pretty and…ya know…" A blush creeped up Benny's cheeks.

"If ya wanna ask her out ya should. She'd prolly like that." Dean actually knew that Jo had developed a crush on Benny over the past few weeks. Benny looked over at Dean and opened his mouth to respond when their teacher walked in. Dean tried his hardest to keep his eyes open. History…MATH! _Math_ had always been a hard class for Dean. Castiel really helped him with that. Cas had helped him with a lot of things. But hey, that's what boyfriends were for, right?

* * *

Castiel watched Mrs. Winchester write on the board. She stepped away with the word 'Hawthorne' written on the board.

"Now, who can tell me about him?" Castiel's hand shot up, just like it always did. She smiled her kind smile.

"Castiel?"

"Nathanial Hawthorne lived in Massachusetts basically his whole life. He wrote 'The Scarlet Letter', 'The House of Seven Gables' and 'The Marble Faun'."

"Very good, darlin'. Now, we will be readin' 'The Scarlet Letter'." Most of the class groaned, but not Castiel. He enjoyed reading, especially things that were in older English. Mrs. Winchester passed out the book and threw in an extra smile at Castiel as she handed him his book. The rest of the class was spent discussing the timeline and the homework that would be focused around the book. The bell rang twenty five minutes later and everybody gathered their things.

"Castiel, honey, can ya come here a sec?" Mrs. Winchester said over at her desk. Castiel walked over and stood in front of her desk, all his books piled in his arms.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How ya been? Dean's been so busy with practice we never see ya anymore."

"Good. Real good. Classes are goin' great. How bout you?" She sighed and looked tired.

"Ya know how it goes. School, football, homework. And, my mama isn't doin' too good. I think Dean really needs a friend like ya round, Castiel."

"'Course I will be, Mrs. W. Nothin would change that." She stood up and put a hand on his arm.

"Thank ya."

"Actually, do ya mind if I steal Dean tonight? We uh…"

"'Course! Take him out do whatever you two do," She eyed him suspiciously and then gave him a big smile. "I think he misses ya. He's been fightin with Sam more and more."

"I miss him too." Castiel looked at the clock.

"Oh shoot! You'll be late! Sorry, I got a free period now and I forget others don't. Here." She scribbled a note for him to get to his next class, which wouldn't matter because it was history with Dean and the teacher didn't really pay attention to the students anyway. He ran to his class and sat next to Dean, with the teacher's desk empty. Dean looked up and clicked his tongue disapprovingly as Castiel sat down next to him.

"Mr. Novak, late ta a class? What has the world come to?"

"Shut up, I was talkin ta your mama." Dean's eyes widened.

"What uh...what did ya'll talk bout?" Castiel smiled. Dean was really cute when he looked nervous like that.

"Just this loser we both know and for some reason love."

"Oh really? He sounds like a lucky loser then." Their teacher walked in began class, so Castiel and Dean couldn't talk anymore. Once the bell rang, the boys said their goodbyes again and left for their next classes. At lunch, Dean got a table and waited for his friends. Benny was the first one to arrive with two trays of food. Jo sat next to him with her own tray and finally Castiel sat down next to Dean.

"So, Benny, is there anything you want to ask right now?" Dean waggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"Uh…yeah, I uh…" His face went bright red and he turned towards Jo. Dean looked like he was about to laugh when Castiel kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" Dean glared at Castiel and had actually missed Benny say the words 'will you go out with me', but he heard Jo say 'Yes! O' course!' Castiel and Dean smiled as they watched their two friends make plans for their first date. Under the table, Dean squeezed Castiel's knee. Castiel knew that Dean had been waiting for this almost as long as Jo had. Dean stole Benny's second plate of food, even though Benny didn't notice. The bell rang, ending lunch and they all departed, all of them happier than they left.

The rest of the day seemed to drag for both Dean and Castiel. They both were excited to get away from their problems and just be together. It was always relaxing when they got to the salvage yard.

* * *

Castiel stood against the fence, waiting for Dean. Practice had ended half an hour ago, so Dean should be there any minute.

"Hey, Cas." A voice behind him made him jump. He spun around and saw the welcoming green eyes of his best friend/boyfriend.

"Hey, Dean. How was practice?" Dean rolled his eyes. That was never a good response.

"Let's just get inside the car and then we can talk, alright?" Dean made his way up and over the fence. "Come on, we don't got long." Castiel followed suit, like he had so many times before (and Dean definitely didn't check out his ass on the way down). They intertwined their hands and moved over to the car. They climbed inside and looked around. They had really made this place like a second home. They usually brought food to have a picnic in the backseat or homework that Castiel would usually help Dean with.

"So what's goin on?" Castiel asked, but before he got an answer, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him close. Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder and the two just sat for a moment. Dean placed his head on Castiel's and closed his eyes.

"I'm just tired, Cas. Tired of all this. My dad is on me bout football, my mama is on me bout my grades, o course Sammy is the perfect one and I just…" Dean sighed as Castiel began to draw patterns on his jean clad thigh. "I just…I'm so nervous that I could fail at some point, but ya know I can't do that."

"I know." Castiel whispered. Dean sighed again.

"I also think that my gram ain't great. I just, I need some time away from everything. I need just…to stop talking about it. What's goin on with you?" Castiel shrugged. He knew better than to push Dean about his emotions.

"Classes, I really like art and English."

"Ya only like English 'cause my mama treats ya like a son." Castiel smiled.

"Well yeah," Dean gently pinched Castiel's arm.

"Ow!" Castiel elbowed Dean in the ribs.

"Oh ya really wanna start this?" Castiel tried to pull away but Dean kept him in place and began to tickle his ribs. Castiel began laughing and fell over, and Dean came with him, continuing to tickle him. "Say I win!"

"No!" Castiel laughed harder.

"Fine!" Dean continued and straddled Castiel's hips better. Castiel continued to laugh harder.

"Dean! D…dean! C…can't breathe!" Castiel said between giggles.

"All ya gotta say is I win!"

"Fine! Fine! Ya win!" Dean smiled down at Castiel and Castiel smiled back.

"Now was that so hard?" Castiel opened his mouth to answer when Dean captured it with his own.


	10. Eight Years Earlier

_**Hey guys! Sorry, this chapter took me longer than I expected. Anyway, I really love writing these high school chapters, but I think we're going to go back to the bar for a chapter and then back to high school. There's a method to my madness, I promise! And as always, thanks for your reviews (RandomActsOfSambriel, Tari4078, and 4everdreamer666), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

 **Eight Years Ago (Early September, Sophomore Year)**

Castiel looked out onto the field and watched Dean, number 29, block for the quarterback. The quarterback, Garth Fitzgerald, fell back into the pocket and threw the ball down field to the open receiver, resulting in a touchdown.

"Yes!" A classmate named Ash jumped up next to him and the two hugged. The whole student section, even though it was only about two hundred of them, erupted in cheers. Yes, it was only the third game of the season, but after a devastating loss in the playoffs last year by a field goal, the entire state figured that this was going to be Collinsville High School's year. The cheerleaders lined up and did fourteen kicks, the amount of points the team had now, and Jo threw a wink up to Castiel. The game ended with Collinsville destroying their opponents 56-14. Castiel and Jo waited for Dean and Benny outside the locker room.

"That game was amazin! Dean with that touchdown in the third quarter?" Jo bumped Castiel with her hip. Some of the football players began to file out and Castiel heard something about a party that was going to happen that night and he sighed internally. Dean would convince him to go and it would be a night of pretending that they were just friends in front of the football team. They had been dating for two years and the only people that knew for sure that they were dating were Sam and Gabriel. Benny and Jo made jokes and poked and prodded, but never came out and asked them so they technically weren't lying to them.

Dean and Benny came out of the locker room smiling.

"Hey, baby!" Benny picked up Jo and spun her around. She giggled and gave him a kiss before he set her down. Dean winked at Castiel and Castiel smiled.

"Great game, ya'll."

"Yeah, we know." Dean smiled and Castiel and Jo rolled their eyes.

"Okay, so there's a party tanight, ya'll wanna go?" Benny asked. Dean and Castiel made eye contact and the same thoughts that Castiel had had earlier crossed Dean's face.

"Yeah, we can go." Castiel answered. Dean smiled. Castiel knew how much his friends meant to Dean and he knew that.

"Alright, well let's get goin." Benny reached down and intertwined his fingers with Jo's.

"Who's drivin?" Castiel asked.

"I am!" Benny beamed. He had gotten his license only a few weeks ago, but his parents had bought him a new Ford F-150, so he was willing to drive anybody anywhere. The four of them piled in Benny's truck and he took off for the senior's house that was having the party. They arrived just in time for the party to be in full swing. The senior, a wide receiver named Hendrickson, had a huge house that was on the outskirts of town. He had a large bonfire going in his backyard and loud music thumping inside. They were a small school, only about seven hundred kids in high school total, but they sure knew how to throw parties. Every weekend there was one, especially after a football victory.

The four walked into the living room and were greeted by some football players and cheerleaders. Benny and Jo wasted no time and went to the living room that had been turned into a dance floor. Dean moved closer to Castiel just so that he could be heard.

"I'm gonna grab a beer! Ya want one?!" Castiel shook his head, but followed Dean into the kitchen where the drinks were. It was quieter and much less crowded than it had been in the living room.

"Come on, Cas. Drink somethin." Dean gestured to the coolers that had more than just beer. Some simply had bottles of harder alcohol in them. Castiel picked up a bottle of vodka and examined it.

"There's some orange juice in the fridge if ya want a screwdriver." A sultry voice behind them said, making them both jump. There stood a brunette girl with deep brown eyes. She was shorter than Castiel, and they both recognized her as Meg Masters, a girl in their class. Dean suppressed an eye roll. She spent most of time flirting with Castiel.

"Hello, Meg. How are you?" Castiel smiled. He knew she liked him, but he also knew that she wasn't even in the same league as Dean.

"Great. Wanna dance, Castiel?" Before she had an answer, she grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him towards the living room. Castiel threw a pleading look at Dean over his shoulder, but Dean just smiled and took a sip of his beer. Castiel was being pulled onto the dancefloor just as a slow song began. He was pretty sure he heard Meg whisper 'perfect' as she wrapped her arms around Castiel's neck. He, as was normal, wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled him closer as they swayed to the music. She even rested her head on Castiel's chest. Castiel looked over her head and saw Dean, with his eyes narrowed. Castiel decided to get back at Dean for letting him do this. He pulled Meg closer and rested his head on hers.

On the other side of the living room, Dean downed the rest of his beer. Two could play this game, Cas. Dean noticed Lisa Braeden looking at him with great interest. Dean walked over and smiled his most charming smile at her.

"Wanna dance, beautiful?" Dean offered her his hand and she gladly accepted. The two were on the dancefloor when a faster song came on. She began to grind on Dean and Dean placed his hands on Lisa's hips and pulled her closer to him. The song ended and Lisa turned around and gave Dean a kiss on the lips. They broke apart, she turned around and Dean looked over at Castiel. He met Castiel's eyes and gave him a shrug. Castiel looked ready to kill somebody, preferably Lisa as a new song began. The song ended and Castiel stormed off through the front door, leaving Meg looking very confused. Dean told Lisa thanks, and then followed Castiel outside and looked around. He saw him walking down the street. Dean ran to catch up to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin?" Dean asked when Castiel turned to face him.

"I'm walkin home. Ya seemed ta be havin a _great_ time with Lisa, so why don't ya go back?" Castiel's face and voice were both hard.

"And ya weren't with Meg? She had her head on your chest!"

"And Lisa was all over you! She _kissed_ ya Dean! Do ya not see why I'm pissed off bout this?!"

"Well, course I see why, but why are ya yellin at me in the middle of the road? She was drunk and I didn't even kiss her back." Dean was very confused. He knew that what Lisa had done wasn't good, but damn Castiel was way overreacting.

"Dean, she kissed ya. Do ya understand how much that hurt me?" Dean took a step closer and took Castiel's hands.

"And ya think I enjoyed watchin ya dance with Meg? She had her head on your chest and ya had yours on hers! That didn't hurt, Cas? Seein her touch ya," Dean placed his hands on Castiel's chest. "And standin so close ta ya," Dean grabbed Castiel's shirt and pulled him closer. He put his lips close to Castiel's and heard Castiel's breath hitch. "And I could see that she really wanted to kiss ya." Dean whispered and then gently pressed his lips to Castiel's. Castiel kissed Dean back and then gently pushed him away.

"Dean, y…ya know we can't do this here." His words fell on deaf ears as Dean's lips moved to his neck. Castiel closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as Dean's lips moved up to his ear.

"Ya know, you're a _much_ better kisser than Lisa."

"Dean, seriously, p…people will see us." Dean pulled away and waited for Castiel to open his eyes. When he finally did, Dean stared into them and Castiel stared back.

"Tell me ya forgive me." Castiel smiled.

"Come on, let's get back to the party." Dean smiled back.


	11. Chapter 7

**_Okay, so it's like 2AM here and I wrote this chapter after I got off work at 515PM and I just got so excited and wrapped up in that I couldn't sleep until I finished and uploaded it. I have to be at work in about five hours, but totally worth it! I loved this chapter! Alright, sorry, I'm done. A bit of a cliffhanger and then we'll go back to high school for a few chapters (probably two or three, but you guys know how good I am when I say things like that). And of course thank you for your reviews (RandomActsOfSambriel and Tari4078), favs, and follows! Love you guys!_**

* * *

Castiel leaned against the table next to Dean and whispered in his ear.

"Dean, darlin, don't…blow…the shot, alright?" Castiel laughed and backed away as Dean shivered slightly. He finished his fourth martini. Dean, Benny, and he had done a couple shots of Jamison too, but Dean and Benny had stuck to beer instead of hard liquor.

"Glad ta hear ya got your accent back." Dean grunted as he sunk the eleven ball into the corner pocket. Dean grinned over at Castiel. Dean lined up another shot, leaning over the table. Castiel quickly blew on the back of Dean's neck, making Dean jump and miss the twelve ball completely.

"Never lost it." Castiel replied as he lined up his shot. Benny and Jo were up at the bar getting more drinks for everybody and talking to Ellen while Dean and Castiel played their own game. They had seen a few old friends from high school, but they were pretty much the only ones left in the bar.

"Is that right? So where was it when ya first got here, huh? Did ya unpack it taday?"

"Damn, I forgot how much of an ass ya can be." Castiel finally shot, knocking the four ball into the center pocket. Castiel leaned down to take a shot at the seven ball.

"Aw, no ya didn't. Ya just missed me." Castiel looked up at Dean through his lashes. Castiel's brain may be swimming in alcohol, but there was no point in denying that.

"Yeah, I did miss ya." Castiel straightened up and took a step towards Dean.

"Ya did huh?" Dean leaned against his pool cue. Castiel couldn't help but get even closer. Castiel noticed that Dean glanced over his shoulder then met Castiel's eyes again. He nodded and noticed that they were close. Close enough that if Castiel tilted his head just a little bit forward their lips would touch. Castiel glanced down at Dean's lips as he (Dean) worked his tongue between them. Damn it, had those lips always looked like that? Castiel began to lean closer when a voice behind them yelled.

"Hey fellas! Who's winning?!" Castiel jumped back and cleared his throat.

"Dean is, but not for long." Dean looked Castiel up and down again as he leaned over the table and shot.

"Dean! Darlin, can you come over and help me with this box o' beer?" Jo yelled over.

"No cheatin, alright, Cas?" Dean thumped Castiel on the shoulder just before he shot, making him miss his shot.

"Damn it, Dean!" Castiel shouted as Dean walked towards the bar, chuckling to himself.

"And is there a reason your husband that is a freakishly large couldn't help ya with this box o' beer?" Dean looked around for Benny but he went around the bar and was almost back to the pool table. Ellen was nowhere in sight and the last few bar flies were setting down their money to pay for their drinks. It had to be almost closing time, Dean realized.

"Yeah, there ain't no beer. I needed ta talk ta ya." Dean cocked an eyebrow and sat down on a bar stool and folded his hands in front of him. Jo placed both her hands on the bar and gave Dean a stare down that she usually reserved for when he said something stupid in polite company.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin?"

"Uh…what do ya mean?"

"Ya know ya can't do this."

"Do what exactly?" Dean decided playing dumb was the best way for this conversation to go. Unfortunately for him, Jo wasn't falling for it. She reached across the bar and smacked Dean on the side of his head. "Ow!"

"Ya can't…fall in love with him again, Dean. He's gonna leave again. It'll just hurt even more this time."

"I'm not falling in love with him _again_ , Jo." Dean looked over at Castiel laughing at a story Benny was telling. Those crinkles around those gorgeous blue eyes, and that gruff chuckle that he did. Jesus fucking Christ. ' _I never fell out of love with him the first time_.' With that, Dean stood up and walked back over to the pool table, Jo following shortly behind him.

"Ya know we should probably be headin home." Dean looked around the now totally empty bar.

"Aw, come on Winchester! Don't be a stick in the mud!" Benny whacked Dean on the back.

"Yeah, Winchester!" Castiel smiled, drunkenly. Dean couldn't help himself and grinned back.

"Cas, I think we should get ya back ta your folks' house."

"Nah, I'm good. Come on! Let's play 'nother game." Castiel stumbled slightly towards the table and Dean caught him by the arm.

"Sure, buddy. We'll play another one tamarrow, 'kay?" Dean straightened Castiel up and Castiel leaned into his chest, as though suddenly realizing how off balance he was. Dean looked over Castiel's head and locked eyes with Jo. She gave him that look again and then turned to Benny.

"Honey, let's get home. Your pregnant wife needs some sleep."

"Yes, dear." Benny smiled and placed a kiss to Jo's forehead. "Brother man," Benny slapped Dean on the shoulder. "We'll see ya later. Ya too, Castiel." Castiel straightened up and smiled at Benny.

"Yeah, later. Ya too, Jo!" Dean kept an arm around Castiel's waist to keep him from falling over (and that is definitely the only reason).

"Good ta see ya too, honey." Jo gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek, then leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Ya better take him ta his folks' house, Dean, I mean it." She kissed his cheek too and then grabbed Benny's hand.

"Bye, ya'll!" Castiel shouted as Benny and Jo walked through the door. Dean laughed quietly to himself.

"Come on, Cas. Let's get ya home." Dean didn't move his arm from Castiel's waist as the two yelled goodbye to Ellen and she followed them out to lock the doors. Dean was half dragging Castiel by this time to the Impala. Dean managed Castiel into the passenger seat and by the time he walked around to the driver's side, Castiel was slumped over.

"Come on, buddy." Dean shifted Castiel up so that he could get into his driver's seat. Castiel leaned against Dean and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean hesitated. He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't enjoy the feeling of Castiel against him. Dean put his arm around the back of the seat. That was what he was doing. It wasn't his fault that a barely, if at all, conscious Castiel snuggled closer to him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Dean started his car and the dashboard lit up. The clock showed that it was nearly four in the morning. It would be stupid to wake up Chuck and Becky at this hour. Dean decided it would just be easier just to go back to his place. He had a guest room. That would be easier.

Dean pulled into his driveway and gently pulled Castiel through the driver's side. Castiel woke up slightly and wrapped his arms around Dean's torso.

"Mmm…thanks, Dean." Castiel snuggled closer.

"Anytime, Cas." Dean smiled as he got him into the house.

"Ya know, I think bout ya aaaall the time." Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. That was enough to stop Dean in his tracks, until Castiel kept going, as he got him into the guest room. "'Specially when I'm in bed. I think 'bout your lips," Castiel ran his thumb over Dean's lips while he laid him in bed. Dean looked over Castiel as he leaned over him to make sure he would be comfortable. It took Dean all his might not to take Castiel right there and make him forget about Brady. That fucker didn't even come to meet Cas' family. "And my lips tagether."

"You're drunk, get some sleep."

"Noooo," Castiel grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and crushed their lips together. Dean didn't want to. He tried to pull away, but Castiel's lips just tasted too damn good. His tongue darted out, and Dean could taste the gin from his martini. Dean opened his mouth and his and Castiel's lips and tongues moved in sync as Dean kneeled on the bed and straddled Castiel's hips. Castiel ran one hand up and wrapped in Dean's hair while the other gripped Dean's shirt tighter. Dean ground against Castiel's hips and Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth. Suddenly, Dean pulled away and Castiel whimpered.

"De…" Castiel tried to pull him back but Dean unwrapped himself from Castiel.

"Get some sleep, Cas." Dean whispered again, but Castiel wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's neck and pulled him down into bed. Dean figured that there was no way he was getting out of this so he rolled over so that he and Castiel could spoon. Dean wrapped himself around Castiel and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder. He even placed a gentle kiss to Castiel's jaw as Castiel backed closer to him. Dean figured he could pretend, just for tonight, that Cas was really his.


	12. Six Years Earlier

_**Hello people! Just a quick warning with this chapter, there is some gay bashing so if you're uncomfortable, I'm sorry! You can skip this chapter if you would like, but it's kind of a big plot point, just FYI. Also, by 'Six Years' I'm doing calendar years, not school years. Anyway, thanks for your reviews (Tari4078, 1hotpepper, and RandomActsOfSambriel), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

 **Six Years Ago (Early March Junior Year)**

Castiel's head was lying on Dean's chest. It moved up and down with every breath that Dean took. Dean was running one hand through Castiel's hair and the other was holding up 'To Kill a Mockingbird' that he was reading for his English class. This was the only way Dean would actually read for class and Castiel was more than happy to oblige.

"I don't get it." Dean closed the book and looked down at his boyfriend, who was half asleep.

"Hm? Don't get what?" Castiel looked up at him.

"Why are they blamin that guy? I mean, it ain't like he _actually_ did anything."

"That's kinda the point o' the book. Ya know, don't believe stereotypes. Get ta know people."

"Hm," was all Dean answered. He stared up at ceiling, watching his fan spin as he continued brushing a hand through Castiel's hair.

"Ya gotta work tomorrow?" Castiel asked as he began to draw patterns on Dean's chest. Since football season was over, Dean was helping out at the flower shop that his mother had taken over after his grandmother had become very sick.

"Nah, I next weekend it'll be pretty busy though." Dean hesitated. He had a big plan, but he needed to get Castiel's opinion first. If Cas didn't want to do it, things could get very complicated. "I kinda been thinkin bout somethin, Cas."

"What's that?"

"I…I think we should come out to everybody. I think we should tell our parents and our friends and…" Castiel stared up at Dean. Dean stopped talking and looked back. "D…do ya not think this is a good idea? Casue if ya don't we don't gotta. It was just an idea that…" Castiel leaned up and gave Dean a gentle kiss. He pulled away and smiled.

"Yeah, let's do it." Dean grinned back and kissed Castiel one more time. There was a knock at Dean's bedroom door and Castiel sat straight up and scooted away from Dean so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean sat up and sat against his headboard and cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" Sam opened the door. "Hey, Sammy. What's up?" Sam rolled his eyes. He was in the seventh grade and knew about Dean and Castiel, so he always knocked before entering Dean's room (after a slight mishap the year before).

"Mama says dinner's ready. Ya and your boyfriend ready?" Sam smirked and Dean threw a pillow, hitting the door as Sam ducked out and shut it behind him.

"Well, come on." Dean stood up from his bed and stood by the door and Castiel followed, but before he opened it, he stole a quick but passionate kiss, leaving Castiel a little breathless as he followed Dean down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"John, turn the damn TV off and come to dinner." Mary called out. John grunted and came into the kitchen and took a seat at the head of the table. Dean sat across from Sam and Castiel sat next to Dean. "What were ya even watchin?" Mary turned from the oven and glared at her husband. "It wasn't any of them old war shows was it? Ya seemed pretty upset." John was an ex-marine and watching old shows about wars (especially the Gulf War that he was involved in) gave him nightmares.

"Nah, just a report on the news about this _gay pride_ thing that happened in California." John said gay pride with such disgust; Sam threw a sympathetic look towards his brother. Mary even looked at Castiel and Dean.

"R…really, Dad? What happened?" Dean's voice came out clearer than even he expected.

"A whole bunch o' them queers got together and had a parade. Now who in the hell gave _them_ the idea that they can do that kinda thing?"

"Ya know, I don't think it's that horrible of a thing." Mary commented as she sat the mashed potatoes on the table and took her seat at the other end of the table. John looked as though his wife had just announced that she decided to move to Europe.

"Wh…" John chuckled softly. "What are ya talkin bout, dear?"

"Well, they _are_ people, John. Why shouldn't they be able to do what they want?"

"Like have sex with men? That's disgustin! It's just gross. Who would want them fags…"

"SO! Mama, I finished 'Ta Kill a Mockinbird'." Dean said loudly. Castiel looked at him. He would always do this. Stopping fights between his family members was a specialty of his. He also would never want Sam to hear their parents talk to him like that. Dean would always protect somebody else before himself.

"Oh." Mary looked to her eldest and Castiel and gave them a look that was apologetic on John's behalf. "Did ya like it?" The family discussed the book (which of course Sam had read) and soon the almost argument was forgotten. Castiel and Dean went back up to Dean's room and shut his door. Castiel sat on the bed and Dean placed his forehead to the door. Castiel watched him for a while. After a couple minutes, Castiel stood up, walked over, and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Dean let out a long sigh.

"I can't tell him, Cas. I just, I can't. He would throw me out in a heartbeat."

"I know. My daddy would do the same thing." Castiel replied as he laid his cheek to Dean's back. Dean suddenly got another idea. It was crazy it was absolutely crazy, but what the hell? Dean turned around and looked into Castiel's eyes.

"Let's run away." Castiel's eyes widened as he stared back at Dean.

"Wh..what? What the hell are ya talkin bout?"

"Not now, I'm not sayin now. I'm sayin next year, right after we graduate. We could run ta California and just be together. Ya can go ta college out there and I could get a job at a garage and work on cars." Castiel continued to stare at his boyfriend.

"That's a crazy plan, Dean. Totally crazy, ya know that right?" Dean nodded and then looked down at the floor.

"Y…yeah, I guess you're right. I just thought…"

"Dean, I didn't say no. I just want ya ta know how crazy it is," Castiel took Dean's hands in his and intertwined their fingers. Dean looked up with a confused look. He lifted an eyebrow. "And how crazy I am bout ya ta agree ta that."

"Mama, I'm takin Cas home!" Dean shouted before he and Castiel disappeared out the back door. It was a little early, but Dean was going to find a place where he and Castiel could have an impromptu make out session where nobody could see. Ever since Dean had turned seventeen in January, he had been given the Impala. Bobby and John were working on the one from the salvage yard for him to use and Dean and Castiel had their own.

The two got into the Impala and drove down the street. Once they were out of view of the house, Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel. Castiel scooted closer and rested his head on Dean's shoulder as he drove them away. Away from town and away from all the crap that John had said. Dean parked on a gravel road and turned the headlights off. Dean pulled Castiel into his lap and started as with his neck.

"Mmm…Dean, don't ya think we should plan this trip ta California?" Dean stopped and looked up at Castiel.

"I…it ain't just a trip. Cas, I want us ta go ta California. I want us ta live there. I want us ta get married there." The last sentence came out before Dean could stop it. He felt Castiel stiffen and wished he could take it back. Until Castiel's face broke into one of those face splitting grins. Even in the mostly dark, Dean could see it reached his beautiful blue eyes.

"Ya want us ta get married?" Castiel traced the collar of Dean's jacket. "Why?" It was Dean's turn to smile.

"So I can kiss ya anytime I want." Dean wrapped his fingers in Castiel's messy hair and pulled him into a long, adoring kiss that may or may not have led to moving to the backseat.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so this last part was super cheesy, but that's my favorite line in '**_ **Sweet Home Alabama'** _ **and I thought it would be cute.**_


	13. Six Years Earlier Part 2

_**Hi you wonderful, amazing readers of mine. I am kind of loving that I am back to updating like I used to. I love this story so much and I can't stop writing it! Anyway, we'll be back with "present" Cas and Dean next time! Anyway! You guys are amazing! Thank you for your reviews (sonyakitzmiller, 4everdreamer666, RandomActsOfSambriel, and Tari4078,), favs, and follows! Love you guys so much!**_

 **Six Years Ago Part 2 (Late November Senior Year)**

"Dean, I think I forgot a jacket." Castiel looked around Dean's bedroom. He and Dean were getting ready for the last pep rally before the state championship game. Dean had been nervous so Castiel came over to help him relax slightly, even if it was just to tell him that he would do fine.

"Wear one o' mine. Here." Dean threw over a jacket and Castiel caught it. He then held it out and looked at Dean.

"Uh…I don't think I can wear this." Dean pulled his white jersey over his t-shirt and turned to look at Castiel. Castiel was holding out a red jacket with a big white 'C' on the front, along with another smaller 'C' on the other side for captain. The name 'Winchester' was spread across the back in white letters and the state championship patches from the past two years were on the sleeves. "This is your letterman jacket."

"And?"

"Well, ya know, this is what…Jo wears. O' Benny's. Ya know?"

"Are ya worried that people will think things?" Dean inched closer towards Castiel. Castiel backed away with a smile on his face. "Thinkin that the captain o' the football team is sleepin with the little art nerd?" Dean backed Castiel against his bedroom door. Castiel smiled.

"And plannin on runnin away ta California with him. And ya wanna marry him. Dean Winchester is actually deep down a total romantic."

"Stop it."

"And he likes chick flicks!" Castiel whisper yelled in Dean's face with a smirk.

"Now that one's a lie and ya know it!" Dean pushed his lips to Castiel's and the argument out of Castiel's mouth. Dean pulled away and whispered in Castiel's ear. "Please wear my jacket? It would mean the world ta me if ya were wearin it in the stands."

"Nah, ya ain't romantic at all." Castiel smiled and pulled Dean into another kiss. "And you're gonna do great. I just know it."

"Dean! We need ta get goin if ya wanna be on time!" John called through the door. Dean jumped away from Castiel as if he were red hot. Castiel threw a look at him and then slid the letterman jacket on.

"Dean?" John walked in looked between the two (and Castiel pretended not to notice the way Dean straightened up when his father entered the room). "We need ta get goin." He repeated.

"Yes, sir."

"Castiel, are ya wearin Dean's jacket?"

"Uh…yes, sir. He forgot one. Let's get goin. Cas, I'll see ya there." Dean smiled at him. John looked confused for a moment, but decided not to ask any questions.

"Mary and Sammy are downstairs, ya gonna ride with them?"

"Uh…yeah, I think so."

"Great, we'll see ya'll there." John threw an arm around his eldest son's shoulders and dragged him out of the room. Castiel followed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, actually looking excited to go to the game. The high school was so small that the eighth graders were in the same building as the high school kids. Sam loved being the little brother of the captain of the football team. All the older guys that were in his advanced classes liked him just for that reason.

"Ready ta go boys?" Mary smiled at her husband and son.

"Yeah, we better get goin too. We'll see ya'll at the game." John gave Mary a kiss on the head. "Let's go, Dean." Mary placed a kiss to Dean's cheek.

"You'll do great, darlin. Now get goin before your daddy has a heart attack about bein late."

"Good luck, Dean." Sam and Castiel said at the same time as John and Dean left through the front door.

"Well, we better get goin too, huh?"

* * *

"The ball is in the air it looks like Winchester is open down field. And HE HAS IT! WINCHESTER RUNS INTO THE ENDZONE FOR ANOTHER COLLINSVILLE HIGH TOUCHDOWN!" The announcer roared over the speakers and the Collinsville half of the stadium erupted. They took the lead in the fourth quarter with less than a minute left.

Castiel wrapped the large jacket around him tighter against the wind and beamed. A few of his friends from art were around him, but he couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend on the field. Nobody had really made comments about Castiel wearing Dean's jacket. He was celebrating with his teammates and then ran off the field as the special teams for both sides came out. Benny led the defense onto the field to the Collinsville twenty yard line. With fifteen seconds left, the entire stadium was on their feet, yelling and cheering. The seconds ticked down as the Collinsville players began jumping up and down on the sidelines.

"Laaaaadies and gentlemen! Your Mississippi state champions for the third consecutive year, the Collinsville Rebels!" Dean was one of the first ones on the field and hugged Benny. Castiel had never seen Dean look as happy as he did on the field. Benny and Dean accepted the trophy and then held it high above their heads as the rest of the student section stormed the field.

* * *

It was almost two hours later when Dean finally got to see Castiel. There was a party going on at Benny's house that Castiel had driven to from the Winchesters. Dean had ridden with Benny so Castiel assumed he would be taking Dean home (in more ways than one if Castiel got his way). When Castiel arrived, the football team was still rowdy and ready for anything. Most of them had girls on the makeshift dancefloor or on the couches. Castiel looked around for Dean, but didn't see him anywhere. He did, however, see Benny in the kitchen and walked over to him.

"Benny, have ya seen Dean?" Benny jumped around to face him.

"Castiel! Nah, last I saw him he was headed out ta the back porch with a few other guys from the offense. Nice jacket, by the way." Benny gave Castiel a warm smile and Castiel felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. He was still wearing Dean's jacket, with actually no intention of giving it back to him. At least not tonight.

"Thanks, I'll catch up with ya'll later." He walked out of the kitchen and then down the hall. He was almost to the back door when somebody grabbed his arm and pulled him into a dark bathroom. He heard the door slam shut and had a hand to his mouth before his eyes adjusted and he saw the smirking face of his boyfriend.

"What the hell took ya so long ta get here?" Dean whispered as he pinned Castiel with his hips. He moved one hand to Castiel's hair and the other to the waistband of his jeans.

"Well your mama kept talkin." Castiel replied as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Dean's jeans. He then noticed that Dean just kept looking at him up and down.

"Damn it, why didn't ya ever wear my jacket before?" Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's jaw.

"Because it probably would've caused people ta think that we're…well, doin what we're bout ta do."

"Well fuck 'em." Dean continued along Castiel's jaw and down his neck as he slipped the jacket off of him and it landed on the floor.

"Mmmm…that was a great game by the way. Game winnin touchdown by the captain of the football team."

"I know. I'm still pretty excited about it." Dean continued biting at Castiel's neck. "And I have been waiting ta celebrate with _you_." Castiel groaned as Dean gently sunk his teeth into his neck and sucked.

"OhmyGod." Castiel whispered under his breath. Dean looked at Castiel and smiled.

"Call me Dean." Dean kissed Castiel and Castiel kissed him back. Castiel slipped Dean's t-shirt off when there was a knock at the door. "Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled. Castiel moved behind the door so that he wouldn't be seen and Dean poked his head out. "Yeah?"

"Oh, uh…sorry man," Castiel heard another guy from the football team respond and Dean shut the door. Then Castiel took advantage of Dean being distracted and pinned him to the wall with his hands above his head with one hand. Dean grunted as Castiel pulled on his jeans.

"Well these need ta come off. I think there's some swellin goin on down there we need ta care of."

"Well, you're the smart one. Do what ya gotta do." Dean leered. Castiel smiled back and kissed Dean. Dean's tongue invaded Castiel's mouth in no time and just as Dean unzipped Castiel's jeans, another knock came to the door. "Damn it!" Castiel hid again as Dean answered the door, hiding himself as much as he could. Benny was on the other side of the door. "What, man?"

"OH, sorry brother, just uh…my folks are home and want everybody out. So, ya know."

"Shit. Alright, thanks."

"I'll cover for ya and your…lady friend." Benny smiled in a knowingly way that made Dean a little uncomfortable and then walked away. Dean shut the door and looked at Castiel.

"Well, there's the back of my car. Let's hurry." The boys fixed themselves up and Dean bent back down to grab his jacket.

"Maybe ya should…keep this. For a while." Dean said as he put the jacket around Castiel.

"Deal. I'll meet ya in my in five minutes."

"Good, now wait two minutes after me and then come out. I love ya."

"Love ya too, and so proud of ya for tanight." Dean gave Castiel another kiss and snuck out of the bathroom. Castiel sighed and leaned against the door. He couldn't wait to graduate and be out of this place. He was ready to be out in public.


	14. Chapter 8

_**Wow, okay, so I'm so sorry that this took me so long to get up (especially since I was like "hey! I'm back to updating like I used to!") but I've had family issues and then I got sick, so I was physically and emotionally drained. Then I read what I had written before everything happened and decided that I wanted to change it**_ _ **so I had to rewrite and edit and everything, but here we are! Thank you guys so much for being patient for this chapter. And, as always, thanks for your review (RandomActsOfSambriel), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Dean heard his front door open and groaned internally. It was probably Sam. Sam made it a habit to come check on Dean after nights he'd known he had been drinking. He even did it when he was at school on certain anniversaries. Yeah it was by phone then, but the gesture still meant a lot to Dean, but why did he have to come now? Now when Dean was so comfortable and so at peace and so _warm_. Was his bed always this warm? Then the night came slamming back to Dean as his vivid green eyes flew open and he was met with blinding sunlight and a mess of dark hair.

 _Fuck._

Dean didn't make a sound as he tried to unwrap his arms from Castiel. Castiel, apparently, had other plans. He rolled over so that he was now facing Dean and wiggled closer to him, with his eyes still closed. Dean heard Sam wander around the house and into his bedroom. Dean glanced at the clock , it was just before eight in the morning.

"Dean?" Sam spoke a little louder than normal, but not enough to be considered shouting. Then the door opened. Dean looked over at his younger brother and tried to widen his eyes pleadingly. The 6'4, long-haired, hazel-eyed man looked over the scene. "Oh shit, sorry." Sam backed out of the room in a hurry. Dean, very reluctantly and with much difficulty, unwound himself from Castiel and followed his brother out of the room.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I heard Cas was back in town and I figured you were gonna…ya know…do something stupid. I just didn't realize Cas was something stupid."

"That's funny. That's real funny, Sammy. Look, the guy was drunk, I brought him home…"

"And ya got into bed with him?" Dean paused.

"Technically, I put him in bed and he wrapped his arms around me and I sorta fell asleep there." Sam cocked an eyebrow and a smirk slowly spread to his face.

"And that's aaaaaall that happened?"

" _Yes_." Dean hissed.

"Dean, ya know that I don't care, but he's gonna get married soon." Dean sighed.

"I…I know that."

"Do you?" Sam gave Dean a look that he hated. The look that usually happened before Dean did something stupid and Sam was just trying to prevent it. Sam was the only one besides himself that knew Castiel was getting married.

"Yes, now why are ya really here?"

"Well, Mama actually sent me over to make sure that you were gonna make it to the garage on time."

"I'll get there on time. Now can ya get out o' here? Cas is still sleepin."

"Alright, alright, just, don't be stupid, Dean."

"Ya know I can't promise that." Dean threw on his cockiest smile, which earned him an eye roll and a bitch face from Sam. "Look, I'm not gonna throw myself at the guy. I can handle it."

"Fine, I gotta go anyway. Jess is gonna call me from New York when she lands in about twenty minutes."

"Aw ain't ya just whipped?"

"And you wish you were by Cas." Sam avoided a punch aimed at his shoulder and made his way out the door. Dean sighed, walked back into the guest room, and stared at Castiel. When they were dating, there was so much urgency that he never got to see this. He never was able to see this. He never was able to just lie in bed with him and watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful, and the way the sun was hitting him it made him look like an angel.

Dean crawled back into bed and wrapped his arms around Castiel. Castiel hummed in his sleep and Dean couldn't help but smile at him.

* * *

Castiel's head hurt way too much for anything other than sleeping right now, but he could see the sun, even with his eyes closed. He rolled over towards the warmth that was on the opposite side of the bed, and away from the sun. The warmth felt different than it usually did when Castiel woke up next to Brady. It was much warmer. Not just heat wise, but it felt tenderer. Then something occurred to Castiel. He was back in Mississippi. So the body next to him couldn't have been Brady. Castiel took a deep inhale through his nose. Oil, beer, and something outdoorsy that he couldn't quite place. The only thing different from high school was the beer smell (and that could've been coming from Castiel. He wasn't quite sure all what he drank last night.).

Castiel's eyes slowly fluttered open and he was met with a startling green pair of eyes and a large smile.

"Uh…good mornin, Cas." Castiel grinned back.

"Mornin, Dean."

"Any memories comin back?" Castiel thought back to high school. How many times he wished he could've just laid in Dean's arms and stared at him like this.

"Uh…"

"Nothin from last night?"

"Oh um…well," there was a vague recollection of…no. There was no way that had happened.

Dean looked over Castiel's face as he thought. He looked a little worried, like he wasn't sure if he was remembering it right.

"Do ya remember anythin? Like me bringin ya home?"

"Well, no. Not at all actually. The last thing I remember was a pool game? Between me and you I think?" Dean chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, we uh…we played a few games, Cas." The way Dean was looking at Castiel made Castiel think that maybe his fuzzy possible memory was a real thing.

"Dean, did I…uh…kiss ya last night?" Dean's cheeks tinged pink and Castiel had his answer. "Look, Dean I…I'm so sorry. I was drunk and…"

"Cas, I…I'm okay with it. Really."

"I did it here, right? We weren't at the bar were we?" Suddenly panic filled Castiel's eyes and voice. He could've really messed things up for Dean if…

"Yeah, yeah, I mean, I was puttin ya in bed and ya…said some stuff and then, ya know, kissed me."

"What um…what did I say?" Dean froze for a moment. Did he really need to go into detail about what he said? Dean was suddenly very away that his arms were still around Castiel and they were lying very close to each other.

"Just that ya missed me and thought bout me sometimes. But ya know, that's normal. I think bout ya sometimes too. And it ain't like the kiss really meant anythin, ya know?" Castiel looked at Dean. He had almost forgotten how many freckles he had.

"I uh…y…yeah." Castiel thought for a moment. "I um...well, it might've meant something. Y…ya know?" Dean scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I…" Dean's cell phone rang on the bedside table. He looked over and it was Bobby calling from the garage. "Shit. Hold that thought." Dean reached over and answered the phone. "Dean Winchester, how may I be of assistance today?"

"Well for starters, ya can quit that bullshit. Next, ya really need ya down here. An order of parts got all screwed to hell and I need help now before I get the shop open. I know your ex is back in town, but I need ya down here. Can ya hurry?" Dean looked Castiel over. They could really use time to talk, but shit, Bobby needed him.

"Yeah, give me about fifteen minutes." Dean hung up the phone and sighed. "Cas, can we uh…finish this conversation when I get back from work?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course we can."

"Good. And um…maybe ya should go see my mama. She might be kinda pissed ya ain't seen her yet. She'll be at her shop." Castiel smiled a half smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will be. I'll do that." Dean, again reluctantly, got out of bed and stood up. Castiel watched him.

"Good, and uh…feel free ta eat, shower, ya know, whatever ya need ta do."

"Thanks, Dean." Dean nodded, changed in his bedroom, and came back into the room to find Castiel still lying in bed, but his eyes were closed again.

"Bye, Cas." Dean whispered before he left and shut the door. Castiel waited until he heard the front door and opened his eyes again. What the hell was he going to do now?


	15. Chapter 9

_**So I went back and reread the previous chapter and realized that I forgot to add 'best friend' after Bobby said 'ex' in the phone call. I hate when I do that. So just to clarify, the only people that actually KNOW that Dean and Castiel were together are Sam, Gabriel (even though I'm not sure how much he'll actually fit into the story), Jo, and Benny (and we'll find out how they did soon). Anyway, as always, thank you for your reviews (RandomActsOfSambriel and Tari4078), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Castiel closed his eyes and decided that sleeping and avoiding his problems was the best route to go. That was, until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He groaned and pulled the phone out.

"Hm, hello?"

"Good mornin, sunshine. Just wanted ta make sure ya were alright. Heard ya had a little too much last night. Good thing, Dean was there, huh?" Becky's sugary voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, good thing he was 'round for me. Mama, I gotta go. I'm gonna visit Mrs. Winchester at her shop and then I'll come back home. I promise."

"Great, your daddy and I will see ya here whenever ya wanna come home."

"Thanks, Mama."

"We love ya." Castiel smiled.

"I love ya too, Mama." Castiel hung up the phone and decided he should probably wake up. He sat up and regretted it almost immediately. The room seemed to be spinning or maybe the room was still but the bed was spinning, but either way, Castiel felt like he was going to throw up. He slowly and shakily made his way into the bathroom and sat down next to the toilet. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst part of the night to come back up.

His mind wondered, as he waited, to Dean. What would he say to him? Why did he have to mention that maybe the kiss had meant something? It obviously had, but Castiel just as easily could've blamed it on the alcohol rather than telling Dean the truth. Castiel was engaged to a man that made him happy (for the most part). He and Brady _were_ happy, they truly were. And Castiel had made something of himself in California. He loved his job. He loved his fiancé. He loved his life. So why was he willing to throw it all away for a pair of green eyes? Why was it killing him that Dean had thrown their life together away? Why did he suddenly _need_ the answer to why Dean had never come to California with him?

Castiel sighed and opened his eyes. Those answers would have to wait and the feeling of throwing up had passed. He needed to shower, but he had no clothes. Dean did say anything he needed. Castiel shrugged, stood up very slowly and then walked into the bedroom at the end of the hallway. This was definitely Dean's. There were posters of classic rock bands and their CDs thrown about the room. There were pictures of Dean and Sam and Mary and John all through the room and it was an absolute mess. Castiel decided that the dresser would be his best bet for clean clothes and began opening drawers. He found everything he needed except for a pair of boxers in the top four drawers. He bent down to the fifth drawer and pulled it open. He saw boxers and socks and as he reached for a pair of each, he noticed something at the bottom of the drawer. It was a piece of paper folded over, and it read 'Cas'. Castiel knew he shouldn't. He really really did, but curiosity got the better of him. He took the piece of paper out and stared at it. He then opened it up and read five words.

 **Cas, I'm sorry.**

 **Love, Dean**

'Love'. 'Love, Dean'. Castiel read those words over and over. So, maybe Dean did still love him? There was no date on the note, so maybe this was from high school. Yeah. It had to have been from high school. There was no way Dean still loved him. Was there?

* * *

Castiel parked his rented car outside 'Campbell's Flowers'. He was wearing an old pair of Dean's jeans and one of his black AC/DC t-shirts. He had decided that pretending he didn't know that note existed was the best way to go. At least until he actually saw Dean again. He was about to get out of the car when his cell phone started ringing again. He pulled it out of the cup holder and looked at it. Then fear filled his body. It was Brady. Brady had been expecting him to tell everybody last night that they were engaged. He was going to be pissed. Castiel decided to bite the bullet and slid his thumb across the screen. He pulled the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, baby. How's it going?" Brady sighed on the other end.

"You didn't tell them. Again. Seriously, Castiel? Do you even want to get married?"

"Course I do! Brady, listen ta me. My folks know and I'll tell everybody else soon." Castiel lied. He figured that was easier to do than break Brady's heart.

"When did you tell your _parents_?"

"This mornin after I woke up."

"And they just…didn't want to talk to me? Didn't want to know about me? I'm really having a hard time believing you right now."

"Brady, I think you're forgettin this is the south. They can say that they're happy for me and smile to my face, but they still ain't the biggest fans of…our life style." Castiel cringed at the word 'ain't'. Down here it was a normal everyday word, but in California, most people laughed at you for using it. Especially in the social circles that Castiel and Brady ran in.

"Whatever. When are you coming home? Now that they know you won't be gone long, right?"

"It'll be a few more days. Just so I can really spend time with them. It's been so long." Brady was deathly quiet on the other end.

"Yeah. Alright. I'll talk to you later. I have to go to work." The tone was cold and hurt. Castiel knew that Brady didn't believe him about telling his parents.

"Okay, well, bye. I love you."

"Yeah," was the only thing Castiel heard before a beep indicating the call was over. Castiel sighed and got out of the car. He slid the phone into his pocket and stared up the sign. He noticed a brunette around his age that he had never seen before fixing a display in the window. He walked into the small shop and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hello, sir, can I help ya find somethin?"

"Actually, somebody. Mrs. Winchester, is she 'round?"

"Oh. Yeah, she's in the back, I'll go grab her." The brunette disappeared into what looked like a giant refrigerator with clear doors. She came back.

"It'll just be a sec. I'm Robin Cus, by the way." She offered a kind smile and her hand. Castiel returned the smile and shook her hand.

"Castiel Novak. Took ya damn near three days ta come see me, boy. Not ta mention five years." Castiel turned and met the gentle blue eyes of Mary Winchester. It seemed as though nothing had changed. She still looked the same as she did five years ago. Castiel grinned at her.

"Hi, Mrs. W. How are ya?"

"Oooh ya got your accent back. Your mama wasn't so sure ya would." She beamed and opened her arms wide. Castiel and Mary hugged and it made Castiel feel welcome and loved. It was like hugging his own mother (and much better than hugging Abaddon). "Darlin, we sure have missed ya round here." She pulled away and put a hand on his cheek. She stared at him like the prodigal son that had finally returned.

"Oh, this is Cas?" Robin's voice broke the silence. "Wow, Dean's told me a lot bout ya." Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"He has? Why?"

"Well, Dean and I have been datin for, well, Mary, how long have Dean and I been datin?"

"I would say almost a year now." Castiel suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't explain why. It wasn't like he expected Dean to wait for him. So why was Castiel so irritated? Why did he have a sudden dislike for this girl, even though she had done nothing wrong? Hell, he was engaged. And it was time that everybody knew.

* * *

"So, ya had some fun last night, huh?" Bobby called out to Dean as he parked his car. He walked into the garage with different parts everywhere.

"Yeah, and it looks like we'll be havin some ourselves. What in God's name happened?"

"Oh ya know, the delivery guy was wrong, I called him a few names, he told me where I could go, I told him where he could stick it." Bobby shrugged and went back to sorting the parts.

"Well, nothin better than gettin right ta work after a night out drinkin."

"Yeah, Ellen said ya'll had a late night. Said ya had fun though. Said she ain't seen ya smile like that in a long time. Years, I think she said." Dean cleared his throat, bent down and pretended to be reading the box of a brake pad when he felt Bobby's eyes on him. He looked up and locked eyes with the older man.

"Ya know, Jo, Ellen, me, Benny, your mama, Sam, we all want ya ta be happy. Hell, even your daddy. No matter what that means. Ya know that, right?" Dean was slightly at a loss for words. This wasn't what he was expecting when he came to work today.

"I uh…yeah. Course I know that, Bobby. Why would ya say that?" Bobby shrugged again and looked back down at a box of screws.

"Just figured ya'd like the reminder." Dean tried to hide the smile on his face, but couldn't. He couldn't wait until he got off work and he and Castiel could finally talk.


	16. Chapter 10

_**Alright, so you guys aren't allowed to hate me for how I ended this chapter. I've had that scene written for a long time and I actually kind of love it. I also know that this part gets a little sad, but I needed it to be. Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews (RandomActsOfSambriel and Tari4078), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

"So come on, come on, tell bout this crazy California life you been livin." Castiel and Mary were back in her office. Castiel was sitting across from her. Castiel smiled.

"It's been great. I've become, well I wouldn't say famous, but…"

"Oh yeah, Sammy's told me all about that. Says he sees your name in the paper every now and then." Mary grinned. "Ya know, we were all a little shocked when your mama and daddy told us that ya left. And Dean," Mary sighed. "Dean was heartbroken when ya left. Never seen him like that." Mary gave Castiel a once over before meeting his eyes again.

"I…yeah, I just," Castiel cleared his throat. "I had that big fight with my folks and I just, couldn't stay. Ya know? I had ta get out."

"I know, honey, we all understood. It just hurt was all. Ya left without even a goodbye. Not even ta Dean." Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"I…I said goodbye ta Dean." Mary gave him her own confused look.

"He never told us that. He came home one day then stayed in his room for the next three days. I think between then and when he finally came out your folks told us where ya went." Castiel sat and barely listened to what Mary said next. "Course your mama was upset bout the way ya left things, especially with your daddy." Castiel nodded absent mindedly. "And then ya never came home for John, so I guess we suspected…" Castiel's head snapped up.

"What do ya mean?" Mary's eyebrows came together in confusion and a frown came to her lips.

"Well, after John passed, o' course. Dean said that he told ya but ya had an art show ta do. We loved the flowers that ya sent." Castiel took a breath, trying to find something to say, but he just couldn't. John had passed away and Dean hadn't said a word. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Yeah," Castiel put his hand over Mary's. "I'm so sorry I didn't come back. That was a horrible thing for me ta do." Mary smiled sadly.

"It's alright, darlin. We still love ya." Castiel smiled back.

"Thanks, now, uh, I think I need ta head back ta my folks'. Then I think Dean and I got plans." Mary smiled brightly at that.

"I think Dean likes havin ya home. We all do."

"Thanks, Mrs. W." Mary chuckled.

"Sweetie, I think that you're old enough now ta call me Mary, don't ya?" Castiel smiled and shook his head.

"I don't know if I'll ever be old enough for that." The two stood up and gave each other hugs and Mary gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see ya before ya leave, right?"

"Course, I'll make sure ta stop by." Castiel and Mary walked out of her office and Castiel looked at Robin one more time.

"It was great meetin ya! Nice ta put a face ta the name." Robin smiled sweetly and Castiel gave her a tight lipped smile back.

"Yeah, same ta ya." Castiel walked out the store and into his car. He looked at the clock. Dean wouldn't be off for another couple of hours, so he could go spend some time with his mother and change into his own clothes. Castiel drove off and was at his parents' house in just a few minutes (sometimes he really missed living in a small town). He walked in and heard his mother shout from the kitchen.

"Castiel?! Is that ya, darlin?"

"Yeah, Mama." Castiel walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, where ya been?" Becky was mixing something in a large bowl; it looked like she was baking something.

"I went ta see Mrs. W at her shop. Mama, why didn't ya ever talk ta me bout Mr. W passin?" Becky stopped mixing and set everything down.

"Dean said he told ya. And your daddy was so upset, I didn't wanna talk bout it in front of him, ya know? He and John were so close and then things sorta…fell apart. Ya know, ya were gone, and John had passed, and we hadn't heard from your brothers in so long. Your daddy, he," Becky sighed and looked at Castiel. "Well, he got better after ya made up. Let's just say that, alright?"

"Mama, he didn't…"

"No! Lord no, he just, drank a lot. Even when we weren't at The Roadhouse. He just, drank all the time. Almost lost his job, actually." Becky wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean ta let ya know all that." She sighed and picked up her bowl again. "So, what did Mary have ta say?" Castiel explained what he and Mary had talked about.

"Yeah, we all thought that was a little odd, and Dean never corrected us, but I guess that he never told us that we were right either."

"I just don't see why he would tell everybody that I didn't say goodbye to him."

"Well he didn't really say anything. He just, was upset for a while. He cleaned himself up though, took over John's job at the garage."

"Yeah. He seems like he's changed a lot." Castiel and his mother talked for a long time before he decided that he should get dressed and head back over to Dean's. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Dean wiped his hands and glanced at the clock. It was almost quitting time and he was ready for it. He just wanted to get home and talk to Castiel.

"Dean?" Bobby called from his office. Dean walked into the office and leaned against the doorway.

"Yes, sir?" Bobby rolled his eyes the way he normally did when Dean was sarcastic.

"Did ya finish fixin the radiator on that pickup?" Dean nodded. "Great, head home. Ya've got enough on your plate." Dean normally would argue about wanting to stay and finish up as much as he could, but he decided to just nod in agreement.

"Alright, I'll see ya later, Bobby." Dean hurried over to his car and drove home, hoping that Castiel might still be there. Dean pulled into his driveway and saw that Castiel wasn't there. Dean sighed to himself and then went inside his house. He was about crack open a beer when there was a knock on his door. He walked to it and opened it and standing there, was Castiel. A large smile came to Dean's face.

"Hey, Cas. How are ya?"

"Can I come in?" Castiel asked, not even waiting for an answer, he pushed passed Dean and walked into the living room.

"Uh, somethin wrong, Cas?" Dean asked when he got into the living room. Castiel locked eyes with Dean and the look in his eyes was furious.

"So, couple things. One, your dad died and ya never told me?! Why in the hell would ya not tell me that?!" Dean's face fell.

"I uh…I…"

"Did ya think that I wouldn't care? That I wouldn't wanna come home and be here for ya?! That just because I was pissed when I left meant that I wouldn't wanna be here for THAT?!"

"Look, Cas," Dean began gently before he was cutoff.

"I mean, did I mean that little ta ya that ya didn't want me there?" The look in Castiel's eyes was one that Dean had only seen once, and it was the worst feelings in the world.

"Cas, I didn't want ya ta come home just for me. I didn't want ta feel like…like I needed ya, because if I saw ya again, I knew I would have ta see that I had hurt ya, and that ya were movin on, and, as horrible as it sounds, I didn't wanna see that ya were movin on without me." There was another look of fury in Castiel's eyes.

"Speakin o' movin on, so you're datin Robin, huh? That woulda been nice ta know."

"Whoa, are ya serious?"

"After what I said this mornin b…bout that kiss?"

"After ya kissed me…"

"Ya didn't even mention that ya had a girlfriend."

"And ya didn't mention your fucking fiancé out in fucking California!" Dean yelled back. He couldn't take it anymore. How could Cas think that guilting him like that would work? No, that was it. Castiel froze and his eyes grew wide.

"Y…ya know bout him?" Dean chuckled humorlessly.

"Honey, just 'cause I talk slow don't mean I'm stupid."

"Dean,"

"I know that you're movin on, and I'm not okay with it, but fuck ya for tryin ta make me the bad guy in this situation when you're the one that's engaged, secretly engaged, and goin round kissin people. But ya know what Cas, if ya wanna make me feel bad, ya go ahead and do that, but get the fuck outta my house." Dean walked into his kitchen and grabbed a beer. Castiel came in and looked at Dean. Dean sat down at his kitchen table and took a long swig of his beer. Castiel sat next to him. They both remained silent for a moment, and then Dean cleared his throat. Castiel looked over at him.

"Cas, "Dean locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry." Was Dean moving closer? "I'm sorry for…well for everythin'. I know it don't mean much now, but I am." Dean was definitely closer than he had been when he started talking. Castiel looked over his face. Those lips were so close that if Castiel just leaned forward slightly. He looked down at the table.

"We were young. We shoulda known that our plan wasn't gonna work out."

"But it coulda. We had a pretty damn good plan, Cas." Dean was whispering now, almost like he was afraid that if he spoke louder, things between them would break. Castiel looked back at Dean and before he could stop it, Dean was kissing him. Dean Winchester was kissing him and damn did it feel good. Castiel kissed him back. There was a voice that was screaming that this was wrong. That he was an engaged man. That Dean had broken his heart and didn't deserve this kind of acceptance again. However, there was another voice, a louder voice that said that those things didn't matter.


	17. Chapter 11

_**Alright, sorry for the late upload, but I've had another one of those weeks. They just kinda keep coming up, but I can't really do anything about it. Anyway, here's the chapter (just an FYI, the first half or more is a sex scene)! Thank you guys for your reviews (RandomActsOfSambriel and Tari4078), favs, and follows! Love you!**_

* * *

Dean wrapped his fingers in Castiel's hair and almost pulled him into his lap. Holy shit Castiel was actually kissing him back! What was going on? He had actually thought that he would get pushed away, rejected like he should've been. Yet, here they were, kissing in his kitchen. Dean swiped his tongue along Castiel's bottom lip and Castiel opened his mouth in response. Dean slipped his tongue inside Castiel's mouth and Castiel did to Dean. Their tongues met and clashed for some time before Castiel pulled away and breathed heavily.

"Dean, this is a rather uncomfortable position to be doing this in." Dean laughed a little and kissed down Castiel's neck.

"Well, where else could we do this?" Castiel closed his eyes as Dean continued up along his jaw.

"D…don't ya got a couch or a b…bed o' some kind?" Dean pulled away and gave Castiel a smirk.

"I believe that I do." Dean and Castiel stood up and Dean led the way to his bedroom and Castiel pushed him on the bed. Castiel straddled Dean's hips and crushed their lips together once more. Dean ran his hands up Castiel's arms and to his chest. Dean gripped Castiel's shirt tightly. Castiel ground his hips into Dean's, and heard a groan in the back of Dean's throat. He couldn't help but smile into their kiss. This was even better than when they were in high school.

Dean rolled over on top of Castiel and slid his t-shirt off as Castiel's hand slid down to his hips. Dean slipped his own shirt off before finding Castiel's lips again. Castiel and Dean's lips moved against each other's as their bodies did. Castiel unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's jeans as Dean gently bit and sucked on Castiel's bottom lip, releasing a moan from Castiel. Castiel's logic flew right out the window. All he could think about was Dean Winchester. He heard Dean chuckle.

"Ya ain't changed much since high school, have ya?" Castiel smiled and rolled back over on top of Dean.

"Oh, but I have, darlin." Castiel leaned down almost touching his lips to Dean's before kissing his chin and down to his neck and along his chest. Dean ran his hands through Castiel's hair and hummed softly as Castiel slid off Dean's jeans and continued moving his lips along Dean's chiseled chest and abs. He made his way to Dean's hips and tugged at Dean's boxers with his teeth. Dean's breath hitched.

"Cas?" Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Yes, Dean?"

"I…it's just…it's been a while. Ya know, since I…been with a guy." Castiel made it so that he was eye level with Dean.

"Don't worry, Dean. I'll take care o' ya." Castiel kissed Dean again, but this time it was softer, less hurried. Dean kissed him back just as sweetly. He slid his hands down and pulled Castiel's jeans off. The only things separating their hard erections were the thin cotton boxers. Dean pulled on Castiel's boxers. Dean continued until Castiel's boxers were off and then Castiel did the same. Castiel then pulled away and looked at Dean.

"Do ya got anythin?"

"Third drawer." Dean replied, placing kisses along Castiel's collarbone and shoulder while he reached over and dug around in Dean's nightstand drawer. He pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube, ready for Dean.

"Now, since it's been a while, just let me handle it."

"Cas, I get all tingly when ya take control like that." Dean smiled and pulled Castiel down into another kiss. With difficulty, for not wanting to break the kiss, Castiel slid the condom on and slicked the lube onto himself and Dean. Dean groaned as Castiel applied a little pressure to his opening.

"Caaaaas." Dean moaned just before Castiel pushed himself inside Dean. Dean exclaimed as Castiel moved in and out of him. "Fuck, Cas!" Dean shouted. He gripped the sheets of his bed as Castiel continued faster and began to stroke him. Dean lost it when Castiel reached his prostate and Castiel felt the warmth over his hands, which caused him to shudder and lose control too. Castiel slowly pulled out of Dean and lay on the bed next to him with a moan, covered in sweat and Dean.

"Holy shit." Castiel whispered and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Ya can say that again." Dean rolled over and wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulled him close, and placed gentle kisses around his face. Castiel smiled. Brady never did this. Even when they had first been together. They cuddled for a few minutes afterwards, and then that was it. He 'needed his space'. Suddenly, Castiel went rigid, and Dean pulled away and looked at him.

"Cas? Ya okay?" Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and felt the stinging that always came before the tears. Dean's eyes were so full of concern, so worried about him. "Cas, what's the matter? Ya alright?"

"Dean, I…" Castiel began to sit up until Dean gently pulled him back down.

"Cas, talk ta me, please?" Dean said when he was eye to eye with Castiel. He didn't want to freak out Castiel, but he wanted to know what was going on in that weird little nerdy dude's head.

"I'm engaged, Dean. I have a fiancé in California that I actually,"

"Ya love him." Dean's eyes grew sad. Sadder than Castiel had ever seen them.

"I…yeah, o' course I do. But, then I come back here and with ya, and everythin just, it feels right. I just," the tears were coming now. Dean didn't say anything, he just held Castiel close to his chest and rubbed his back. When Castiel finished crying, Dean placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Maybe ya should go back to him, then." Castiel pulled away slightly and looked at Dean.

"Wh…what?"

"Cas, I can't give ya a big California life. I I mean, plus, people will look at us, call us names."

"Dean, I don't care what people say or call us. I don't need the big California life. I just need somebody that wants ta be with me because o' me. Somebody that loves me and…" Dean lifted Castiel's chin with his finger and placed a tender kiss to his lips.

"I just, I think, Cas, maybe it would be easier if, we, ya know, pretend this didn't happen."

"I can't, Dean. I…this…it all meant so much."

"Don't." Dean whispered. "Don't say that."

"What was this then, just some quick fuck?" Dean exhaled sharply.

"Don't ya ever think that. Cas, this meant the world ta me. _You_ mean the world ta me. That's why I never told ya bout my dad. I couldn't bare ta see that look o' pity in your eyes. Or that pained look that I saw when I told ya ta go without me." Dean stroked Castiel's cheek with his index finger. "I liked ta think that ya were happy in California. That I let ya go and ya had a great life. Then Sammy was givin me updates over the past year while he was there and I found out that ya were. And as much as that killed me, I was happy for ya, Cas. I was just happy that ya were happy. Then ya came back. Ya came back and I just, I couldn't help myself. I needed ya again." It apparently was Dean's turn for the tears. He closed his eyes so that Castiel wouldn't see them.

"Dean." Castiel put his hand on Dean's cheek, but Dean kept his eyes closed. "Dean, please, look at me." Dean opened his eyes. Green and blue met. Castiel leaned in for one more kiss and then pulled away. "Can we just deal with all o' this later? For now, can we just pretend that everythin's alright?" Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest and closed his eyes. Dean rubbed Castiel's back and placed a kiss in his wild hair.

"Yeah, whatever ya want, Cas."


	18. Chapter 12

Castiel opened his eyes, but could barely see. The sun had gone down hours ago, but Dean and Castiel hadn't moved. They hadn't really talked either. They just laid in each other's arms, occasionally pressing their lips to the other's body or lips. Dean eventually began to hum some of his favorite songs as he stroked Castiel's hair and Castiel had drifted off somewhere during 'Smoke on the Water'. Castiel wasn't sure if Dean ever actually slept or not, but judging by his breathing, he was.

"You're awake." Or not.

"Your voice puts me ta sleep, what can I say?" Dean chuckled and kissed Castiel's forehead.

"Did ya get some good sleep?"

"Some. Did ya get any yourself?"

"Nah, ya snore." Castiel pushed Dean's chest.

"Do not!"

"Yeah, ya do actually. I never knew cause we never did this in high school, but ya do. It's not loud or nothin, kinda cute actually." Castiel scoffed but wiggled closer to Dean. "Can I tell a somethin?"

"O' course." Dean had begun to draw small shapes on Castiel's back.

"I only started datin Robin cause my mama was gettin worried bout me. She never said nothin ta me, but she told Ellen, and Ellen would tell Bobby, and Bobby would tell me. She thought that maybe I was gettin depressed because the only time I went out was with Jo and Benny and even then I didn't stay out long." Castiel was silent, waiting for Dean to continue. When he didn't, Castiel decided to confess something of his own.

"Brady and I hooked up one night when I was really drunk. It…it actually was your birthday."

"My birthday?" Dean had stopped drawing. Castiel looked up at Dean and could make out his eyes shining somewhat in the dark.

"Yeah, your twenty-first. Ya member how we said we'd road trip ta Vegas and we'd get married by a guy dressed like Elvis?" Dean laughed.

"No, I said we should do that. It took me bout a year ta convince ya."

"Well, I'd been thinkin bout that all day and then my friend Balthazar showed up at my apartment and told me him and some of his friends were going out to this bar that had just opened up. We went, I got way too drunk, got introduced to Brady, we danced all night, slept together and that was it." Dean was quiet, but Castiel could see in his eyes, even in the dark, that his mind was racing a mile a minute.

"Did ya ever tell him bout me?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, I did. He um…ya know, knows most of the story."

"Most? What don't he know?"

"That I'm still in love with you." With that, Dean captured Castiel's lips and had no intention of letting them go anytime soon.

* * *

"Cas?" Dean asked in the morning. The sun was shining through his window, but his bed was empty. He could hear noises in the kitchen and decided to investigate. He leaned against the wall and saw Castiel was talking on his phone, wrapped up in one of Dean's robes.

"I don't know, Balth, I just…No! Don't tell him! I…I just need to figure all this out…Of course I do, it's just…" Castiel sighed. "Dean's just…Dean. I mean, do I really still feel like this or is it because we're so familiar with each other that it just seems the only thing to do?" Dean waited for Castiel to say more. He figured it would be better if he didn't let him know that he had heard this. "Yeah, okay, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Castiel sighed heavily and Dean heard one of the chairs to his kitchen table scrape against the floor. He waited a few more seconds and then walked in. Castiel had his hands in his hair and his blue eyes were fixed on the table.

"Mornin, Cas." Castiel looked up from the table, gave Dean a small smile and took his hands out of his hair.

"Good morning, Dean."

"Lost your accent sounds like."

"Oh yeah, I uh…" Castiel cleared his throat. "Sorry, just a conversation with a friend of mine. How are ya feelin?" Dean sat down next to Castiel.

"Fine, a little more tired than I expected. Listen, Cas, I been thinkin, I...I want ta tell my mama bout what happened in high school. Tell her bout…bout us." Castiel stared at Dean.

"Dean, y…ya don't have ta do that."

"No, I want ta. I really do. I want ta tell everybody and screw everything anybody else says." Dean took Castiel's hands in his and smiled. Castiel smiled back.

"Really?"

"O' course I am. Now, I need a shower, care ta join me?" Castiel chuckled.

"I think I could use a shower too."

* * *

Castiel sat at Dean's kitchen table again, waiting for Dean to finish getting ready in the bedroom. They had decided they were going to tell Mary together about them. Dean decided that he wanted Castiel there for support.

Dean pulled a t-shirt over his head and sat down on his bed. He couldn't believe he was actually about to go tell his mother that he was gay (well, bisexual) and that he and Castiel had been together. Dean had a feeling that Mary already knew, but he needed to tell her. After the past few days, he knew he needed to come clean. Dean sighed. It was going to be hard, and as much as Dean hated to even think it, he was glad his dad wasn't going to be there. His dad would have nothing good to say, no matter how happy Dean was. He pushed himself off the bed, grabbed his phone off his nightstand and walked out of his room. He was almost to the kitchen when his phone rang. He answered it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Baby! Where ya been? I wanna go out tonight and I want ya ta take me!" Robin answered.

"Oh," Dean lowered his voice so that Castiel wouldn't hear him. "Hey, Robin, listen, I can't tonight. I got somethin with my mama and Cas." Robin sighed.

"Ya know, ever since _Castiel_ came into town ya ain't got time for me. What, ya like him better or somethin?"

"What? No, course not, baby girl." Dean couldn't stop himself. It was all just coming out of his mouth.

"Fine, but next time, I want us ta have a proper date. Ya owe me, Winchester."

"Course I do, darlin. I gotta go, so I'll talk ta ya later."

"Alright, bye baby, I love ya."

"I love ya too."

Castiel heard Dean come out of his bedroom. He was kind of excited to be there for Dean when he came clean to his mom. He knew it would be hard, but he knew that things would get better. After all, things with his parents had slowly gotten better. Plus, he and Dean could…

"Robin, listen…" Castiel heard Dean's voice near the kitchen. He tried not to listen, but it was difficult not to. "Course not, baby girl…Course I do, darlin. I gotta go, so I'll talk ta ya later…I love ya too." _I love ya too. I. love. Ya. Too._ Four words and reality came crashing down around Castiel. He was engaged to a man in California and Dean was happily dating a _woman_ down here. They had been done. They broke up and had lived separate lives. Dean had chosen this life over one with him. Suddenly, the feeling of rejection was back. That same feeling he had when he first left town. This whole thing was a mistake. Castiel had to get out of here.

"Cas, are ya ready ta go?" Castiel looked up at Dean.

"You know, actually, I just remembered that I really need to get to my parents' house."

"Whoa, Cas, what's goin on?"

"I need to go." Castiel stood up from the table and felt that heat behind his eyes.

"Oh. Are ya sure, Cas?" Dean wasn't sure what had happened, but Castiel's eyes were getting red and watery.

"Yes. I need to leave. Thanks. Bye." Castiel walked out of the kitchen and heard the screeching of the chair and footsteps. He walked quicker. He didn't want Dean to see him like this. Emotional over something so stupid after all these years.

"Cas?" Dean called after him. Castiel pretended not to hear and walked out the front door. He got into his car as soon as Dean came out of the house. Castiel took off and the memories hit him like a truck. Dean was in his review mirror, just like last time. Castiel felt rejected, just like last time. He had to pull over and cry, just like last time. There, on the side of the road, Castiel let the memories wash over him and the tears flow.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so, sad, I know, and the next chapter is going to be what happened/why Dean decided to stay in Mississippi, so more sad! Yaaaay! It'll get better, promise, anyway! Thank you guys so much for your reviews (Tari4078 and RandomActsOfSambriel), favs, and follows! Love you all!**_

 _ **PS- This weekend I'll actually be at the convention in Minneapolis and I'm SOOO excited! So I might have to gush a little bit before next chapter!**_


	19. Five Years Ago

_**Hey guys! Ohmygosh, I loved the convention. I'm not going to brag too much because I know that not everybody can go to them, but if you have the time, money, and opportunity, I would DEFINETLY suggest you go. I didn't even do photo ops or anything and it was still amazing. The good news is that while everybody else was doing their photo ops and meet and greets and what not, I wrote (a little weird to write fanfiction while at a convention? Meh, oh well) most of this chapter! It's long, and a lot happens. Anyway! Thanks for your reviews (Tari4078 and RandomActsOfSambriel), favs, and follows! I love you guys!**_

 _ **Oh, and warnings: gay bashing, mean Chuck (sad I know), mentions of illness and death. Just FYI.**_

* * *

 **Five Years Ago**

"Aw come on, ya can't be too mad at me. If ya open your eyes, you'd see why I'm late." Castiel sighed dramatically.

"Fine." Castiel opened his eyes and Dean was holding out a bouquet of Belladonnas and Hellebores, Castiel's favorite flowers.

"Ya think some flowers can make up for ya bein late?" Castiel took the flowers anyway.

"Well, no, but my mama had ta keep me late. Then I decided ta make this for ya." A blush creeped up on Dean's cheeks and Castiel thought it was the cutest thing that he still got embarrassed like that.

"I love em, Dean. Thank ya. Now, we need ta talk bout tomorrow." Dean sat next to Castiel beneath the tree.

"Okay, talk."

"Well, I think we should get everythin packed tonight. These talks ain't gonna go well."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth?" Dean stared out at the lake, nervous about to next day. Castiel looked over at him.

"Ya still wanna do it, right?" Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, and all the nerves were gone.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

Castiel made sure he had everything he really needed in his car. When his parents got home all hell would break loose. He had to tell them though. He's been hiding it for too long. He sat in his living room and couldn't sit still. He thought about going for a drive, but decided to try and read a book. His eyes wouldn't focus on the words and every noise outside made him jump. Yeah, reading wasn't going to work either. So, he sat and waited. He didn't even turn the television on. Finally, his mother came home. She walked in and saw her son looking terrified. She sat next to him on the couch.

"Castiel, sweetie, are ya alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, where's Dad?"

"Oh, he'll be home soon. Went ta meet Bobby and John at 'The Roadhouse'. I told him ta be home for dinner though."

"Good. Good."

"Darlin," Becky put a hand on Castiel's forehead. "Are ya sure you're okay? I mean, ya look like ya seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I just need ya tell ya and Dad somethin." Castiel's eyes began to pound in his chest. He was worried beforehand, but now that the time really came he was terrified.

"Oh. Alright? Well, I'm gonna get dinner started." She placed a gentle kiss on Castiel's cheek before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Castiel continued to turn words over in his mind. About thirty minutes later, Chuck came home.

"Hey there, son." Chuck sat down in the same spot that Becky had previously occupied.

"Hello, Dad."

"Where's your mama?"

"In the kitchen makin dinner." Chuck patted Castiel on the back and then went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Becky called for dinner. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Chuck and Becky were making plates for themselves as Castiel sat down. He stared at the food on the table, but was in no state to eat.

"Castiel, honey, are ya alright?" Becky looked at him with a lot of concern.

"Actually, I need ta talk ta both o' ya'll."

"So talk." Chuck replied while he gave himself some mashed potatoes.

"I…um…"

"Castiel, ya look sick as a dog." Becky replied and Castiel felt the little color that he had left leave him.

"Out with it, son. What's goin on?" Castiel stared at the table.

"I'm gay." He heard the silverware hit the plates. Then Chuck spoke after a minute of silence.

"You're what?" His voice was like a deathly whisper. Castiel addressed his mother, whose eyes were simply widened in shock.

"Gay. I'm gay. I like men."

"Boy, look at me." Chuck's voice was hushed but there was so much callousness. Castiel locked eyes with his father. If Chuck's voice was harsh, it had nothing on his eyes. There was a flame behind them that Castiel hadn't seen there in his life. Even when he fought with Lucifer and threw him out of the house. At least there had been some fear and a little bit of sorrow there. This was pure loathing and anger.

"Say. That. Again." Castiel knew his voice was going to shake, but he needed all of this out.

"Dad, I'm gay." Chuck's eyes left his son's and went to his plate.

"Get out."

"Chuck," Becky began. She put her hand over his, but Chuck pulled it away. Turning his hateful gaze towards his wife.

"We ain't havin some faggot in our home. Our family! Do ya know what everyone will say? What people at the plant will say?"

"Chuck, th…that ain't…" Becky stared at Chuck pleadingly.

"Castiel," Chuck looked back at Castiel. Castiel knew this had been coming. He had expected his father to kock him out and his mother not being able to stop him. "Get. Out. Of. My. House." When Castiel didn't move, Chuck slammed his fist on the table. "NOW!" He shouted. Castiel jumped up, gave his mother a small nod as she began to tear up. Chuck escorted him out the front door.

"Bye, Dad." Castiel offered sadly as he stood on his front porch.

"Don't call me that." Chuck spat. "And don't even _think_ bout givin me or your mother a call until you've figured this bullshit out." Chuck slammed the door in Castiel's face. Castiel stared at the door for a long moment and then, as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, walked over to his car. He gave his childhood home one last look before backing out of the driveway and driving towards the lake to meet Dean.

* * *

"So, you're really gonna tell 'em tonight?" Sam asked Dean as he helped pack up the Impala that Dean had helped rebuild.

"I have ta, Sammy." Dean told the fourteen year old. Sam thought for a moment.

"Daddy's gonna get mad, Dean. He'll kick ya out." Dean slammed the trunk and sighed. He looked at Sam and gave him a small, sad smile.

"I know, but is it really better if I hide it from 'em?" Sam sighed.

"I guess not. I'm gonna miss ya, Dean." Sam's eyes began to tear up. Dean pulled his younger brother into a hug.

"I know, I'll miss ya too, Sammy." They broke apart and Dean coughed awkwardly, annoyed with the chick flick moment. "I think I'm gonna go for a drive." Sam simply nodded and went back into the house. Dean got into his beloved car and just drove.

He came home and saw his parents' cars in the driveway, much too early for either of them to be home, let alone both of them. Dean parked his car in the driveway before going inside. He walked through the front door and saw his family in the living room.

"What'd Sammy do now?" Dean joked, trying to ease the immediate tension he felt in the room. Mary gave a sob when she looked to her eldest son. Dean saw that her eyes were swimming in red. Sam looked just as worried as Dean felt.

"Dean, take a seat." John said from his easy chair. Mary was sitting on the arm of the chair like she had so many times before. Sam was sitting on the couch and Dean sat next to him.

"Sammy, what's goin on?" Sam gave a shrug and looked to their parents. Dean looked at them too and for the first time, saw how tired his dad looked.

"Dad? What's goin on?"

"Boys, ya know I ain't been feelin good lately." The boys nodded. John had been feeling ill months now and Mary finally convinced John to go to the doctor. "Well, he found somethin. Somethin bad." Mary began to cry and John wrapped an arm around her and she hid her face in his shoulder.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Cancer. Stomach Cancer."

"They caught it though right? They can help?" Sam piped up. Mary gave another heart retching sob.

"Actually, Sammy, it's a little too late."

"S…so what's that mean?"

"They only gave me bout a year." Dean felt his heart sink. Sam stared at his parents in disbelief.

"Dad," Dean began, but he really didn't know what to say.

"What bout treatments? I mean, they can help a lot, right?"

"They won't help much. Maybe a few more months. Why do that though? I can get everythin in order for the two o' ya and your mama." Mary still had her face hidden.

"But Dad, if they can help at all," Sam began. Dean continued to sit in silence, staring at his father. He couldn't go to California. His family needed him. He had to talk to Castiel.

"Sammy, I made up my mind."

"I gotta get out o' here." Dean stood up.

"No ya don't." Mary snapped. She looked over at Dean and Sam. "We need ta be with family."

"Mama, I gotta get out o' here. I…I need ta talk ta Cas."

"Dean Johnathan Winchester ya will NOT repeat this."

"Mama, I…I can't be here right now." Dean walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then, he thought about giving his father a hug, but decided to just pat his shoulder. John grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a squeeze. If anybody knew that he needed to get away it was John. He and Dean were so much a like it was scary sometimes.

"I'll be back later," was all Dean got out before he walked back out the front door.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the lake to wait for Castiel. He wasn't supposed to be there for another half an hour, but Dean just needed some air. How was he supposed to tell Castiel that he couldn't go? Why would Castiel believe him when he said that he couldn't? Dean knew that this was going to crush Castiel, but he didn't have much of a choice. Fuck. This was going to be bad. Castiel pulled up just ten minutes later. Dean got out of the car at the same time Castiel did. Castiel ran into Dean's arms and began to cry. Dean teared up himself. This was going to hurt Castiel as much as it hurt Dean.

"Bad, huh?" Castiel only nodded. Dean rubbed his back until Castiel calmed down.

"Let's go. P…please, Dean, we need ta go." Castiel began to pull Dean towards his car, but Dean pulled back.

"I don't think I can go with ya, Cas."

"Wh…what do ya mean? Why?" Castiel's eyes began to tear up and he felt his entire world crumbling around him. The only thing that made this thing with his parents okay was the idea that he and Dean could finally be together and now all of a sudden Dean didn't want to go. Then Castiel noticed Dean's eyes grow hard. The way they did when things were about to get really bad.

"Because I just…I can't alright?"

"Ya owe me a reason why ya all o' a sudden changed your mind. Is it 'cause o' your dad?"

"Don't worry bout it okay?"

"Are ya serious? Ya ain't gonna tell me bout it? What the hell did your dad say?"

"Nothin! I just changed my mind alright?" Dean looked away from Castiel. That said it all.

"Ya just changed your mind? Out o' nowhere, huh?" Dean looked back at him and Castiel's eyes flared. Dean wanted more than anything to tell him what was going on. He wanted to take Castiel back in his arms and tell him that everything would be okay. Instead, Dean decided that making Castiel want to leave was the best way for this to end.

"Yes, Cas, I changed my mind. I decided I didn't wanna be a…I don't wanna be gay." Castiel narrowed his eyes.

" _YA_ don't wanna be gay? Like ya got a choice or your daddy ain't pullin the strings?" Dean grabbed Castiel by the shirt and slammed him against his car.

"Don't. Talk. Bout. My. Dad. Like. That." Castiel pushed Dean off of him and straightened out his shirt.

"I…Dean, this ain't…I just…I just don't understand."

"Ya don't need ta. Just…just go, Cas." Dean stepped to the side so that Castiel could get to his car. The look on Castiel's face was one that Dean knew he would never be able to unsee. His face looked hurt like Dean had never seen it before. It was worse than when Castiel had first gotten there. Castiel shoulder checked Dean as he walked by and Dean didn't turn around to watch Castiel walk away.

Castiel got into his car and sped away as fast as he could, trying to get Dean out of his review mirror as quick as possible. The tears began to flow and Castiel had to pull over just outside of town to cry. This was stupid. Why the fuck did he care about assholes like his dad and Dean Winchester anyway? He could be fine without them. He would prove that he didn't need any of them.

Dean got into his car and sat for a long time. Yeah, maybe the love his life had just left, but he still had his family. Not to mention that Cas would find somebody way better for him in California. In all reality, Dean had been waiting for it. He never thought that he was good enough for Castiel. He was actually a little scared that Castiel would leave him in California anyway. Now, Castiel wouldn't have to worry about Dean holding him back. Finally, Dean did something that he hadn't done for a long time. Dean cried. Dean cried for his dad, he cried for Cas, and for once in his damn life, Dean cried for himself.


	20. Chapter 13

_**Alright guys, here it goes. Probably two or three more chapters of this one, not quite sure yet. Thank you guys so much for your reviews (RandomActsOfSambriel and redsoxmom9201), favs, and follows. You guys are the best! Love you!**_

Castiel pulled his car into the driveway of his parents' house and looked at himself in the review mirror. His eyes were still puffy, but otherwise he thought he looked okay. He was going to go in, tell his parents that he was engaged, say goodbye to the few people he wanted to say goodbye to and then he would leave. Tomorrow. He would be able to go back to California and be Castiel Novak, artist. He could do this. He took a deep breath and got out of his car. He walked up the steps of the porch and inside to mostly quiet.

"Mama?" Castiel hollered.

"In here, son!" Chuck yelled back from the kitchen.

"Now, Chuck, ya ain't gonna cut it right. Just let me do it." Castiel walked in to his father attempting to cut some carrots. Castiel laughed.

"Wow, looks like some good cooking going on in here." Becky looked over at him.

"Well, your daddy decided that he wanted ta help with dinner tonight." Becky's eyes traveled up and down her son. "Are ya okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I actually had something that I wanted to tell you two."

"We already know your gay, son." Chuck replied, not looking up from the carrots. Becky rolled her eyes.

"Well, actually it has something to do with that. I…um…you know how I told you about my boyfriend, Brady?" Chuck grunted in response, not actually acknowledging the question.

"Yeah, o' course we do. Why? Did ya'll break up?"

"Well, no the opposite of that." Castiel smiled. He should be so much happier telling his parents about this. He shouldn't feel the guilt in the pit of his stomach that he did. "We're getting married." Becky stared at Castiel for a moment before her face broke into a huge grin.

"My baby's gettin married!" She walked over and wrapped him in a hug. She pulled away and looked at him. "Is that the real reason ya came down here? Why'd it take ya so long ta tell us? I'm so happy for ya, baby!" She pressed her lips to Castiel's cheek and smiled even wider. Chuck looked up and then walked over to Castiel. He had to admit that he wasn't sure what his father's reaction would be. He had actually planned on anger. However, Chuck offered Castiel his hand and smiled.

"Congratulations, son. When can we meet him?" Becky smiled at both of them and Castiel smiled back.

"Well, I have a show next month; maybe you could come and see that too?" Castiel offered. Chuck and Becky looked at each other.

"Well, we might have ta work."

"It's a weekend thing, so maybe you could fly out on Friday night and then leave Sunday?" Castiel actually really wanted his parents to come see his life.

"That sounds like a great idea, darlin."

"And I'll pay for everything, don't worry about it."

"Oh no, honey we can't do that!" Castiel took his mother's hands.

"Mama, I want to." They planned the rest of their trip over making and eating dinner. Castiel told them that he wanted to say goodbye to everybody so that he could leave in the morning. He gave his mother a kiss on the top her head as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He remembered something that he needed to put on before he left though. Castiel ran upstairs to his bedroom and grabbed his suitcase. The jeans that he had been wearing when he arrived still had his engagement ring in the pocket. He pulled it out, slipped it on, and then made his way out the door. He tried to decide where Dean wouldn't be. Castiel sighed and made his way to The Roadhouse. He pulled up and parked in front of the building. He walked in through the swinging doors and heard Ellen and Jo arguing.

"…understand, Mama! Ya know I can…" Jo looked over from the bar and smiled. "Hi, Castiel. Sorry, Dean ain't here right now."

"That's okay." Suddenly, Castiel felt very aware of what he was about to do and tell them. He walked over to the bar and placed his hands on it, hoping one of them would simply notice it instead of him actually having to bring it up.

"Want somethin ta drink? My mama will make it for ya since apparently just bein round alcohol will ruin my child." Ellen rolled her eyes, but looked at Castiel.

"What can I get ya, darlin?"

"Nothing, actually, I'm heading back to California in the morning and I was just stopping in to say goodbye." Ellen smiled and said that she thought they needed something to say goodbye properly so she walked into the kitchen. Jo looked at Castiel in disbelief and then looked at his hands. She gasped.

"You're engaged?! That bastard! He never told me that he was gonna propose! You're gonna come back after ya get…"

"Whoa, Jo, no, it…it wasn't Dean. I have a live-in boyfriend that proposed to me and I came home to tell everybody." Jo's face fell.

"So, you're leavin him again? Ya came back, ya got his heart involved again, and ya just wanna take off?"

"That's…that isn't what's happening. We just, we both…"

"Does he know?" Castiel sighed.

"Yeah, he knows. He um…he just knows. He's happy with Robin and…"

"Not nearly as happy as he is when you're here. Castiel," Jo began to tear up. "Ya know, the night that ya left Dean got drunk. Out o' his mind drunk. He called Benny and we had ta go get him from the park. He cried, Castiel. He cried and he told us bout the two o' ya. I mean, we sorta knew, but the way he told us. He was in love with ya." Castiel tried like hell not to let that hurt. But Dean had told Castiel to go. All he did was listen to him.

"He told me to leave, Jo. He decided not to come with me." Jo glanced down at the bar and then back up to meet Castiel's eyes.

"Look, it ain't my place,"

"You're right. Jo, please, this is hard enough without being made to feel guilty." Jo glared at him and then came around the bar.

"Fine, I gotta go grocery shoppin anyway. Good ta see ya, Castiel. I'll tell Benny ya say bye." She gave him a kiss on the cheek just as Ellen came out of the kitchen with a burger for Castiel. "Bye, Mama. I'll be back later." Jo and Ellen exchanged a hug and Jo left. Ellen placed the plate on the bar and smiled at Castiel.

"Best damn burger in the state. Can't believe you're leavin, ya just got here."

"I know, but my fiancé and I need to start planning our wedding." Castiel said with grin.

"You're engaged?! Oh honey, ain't that wonderful? Congrats!" Castiel talked about Brady and ate his burger. When he was finished he gave Ellen a hug. "Ya come back soon, alright?"

"I will. Don't worry." Castiel gave her another smile and then walked out. Next Castiel supposed he should say goodbye to Mary and Sam. He drove to their house and saw that Dean's car wasn't there. He parked, walked up, and knocked on the door. Sam answered and looked Castiel up and down.

"Dean isn't here."

"I know, I'm actually here to say goodbye to you and your mom. I'm heading back to California, so I…"

"Is Dean going with you?" Castiel was taken aback by the question.

"No, he's not. My um…"

"Sammy, you're lettin all the bought air out. Get inside." Sam gestured inside and Castiel followed him into the living room where Mary was sitting on the couch.

"Mama, Castiel's here. He's going back to California he says."

"Oh, really, darlin? I was hopin you'd stay longer." She stood up and gave Castiel a hug.

"Yeah, well, my fiancé wants us to get started planning our wedding." Sam's eyes snapped to Castiel.

"Your fiancé?! Oh sweetie that's great! Congratulations!" Castiel told Mary about Brady, but Sam continued to sit in silence, and Castiel was pretty sure that he saw Sam play on his phone for a minute.

"So, when's the weddin?"

"Actually, we don't know yet. We haven't gotten anything planned. So I need to head back and help him."

"Well good, I hope that we can make it." Mary gave Castiel a kiss on his forehead and another hug. Sam stood up and led Castiel out to the front door.

"Castiel, man, can you talk to me for a second?" Sam asked before shutting the front door while the two of them were on the front porch.

"Uh…sure? What's up?"

"So…you're leaving Dean? Again?"

"Don't Sam, don't."

"What? He's my brother and he's been in love you since middle school. Why the hell are you going for this guy?"

"Because he's in love with this girl! He's been dating Robin for a year right? And he's in love with her and I'm in love with my fiancé."

"Sure you are, Castiel. And sure Dean is. Because he sure as hell looks at Robin the same way he looks when he even _mentions_ you. And all the eye sex you two had in high school. But hey, who the hell am I to tell you guys what to do?"

"Exactly. Look, I have to go, Sam. Let me know when you get back to California. I'd like to meet that Jessica." Castiel smiled and Sam gave him a small smile back.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Castiel walked back to his car, got inside, and drove back to his parents; house.

"Alright baby, call us when ya land. We'll see ya next month. We can't wait." Becky smiled at her youngest son as he gave her a hug.

"I can't wait either, Mama. I love you." Castiel gave his father a handshake before bringing him in for a hug.

"We love ya too son. See ya soon." Castiel gave his parents one last smile before heading up the escalator to his plane. He was heading back to his normal life, with his fiancé, leaving Dean Winchester and those memories behind once and for all.


	21. Chapter 14

_**I kept changing this chapter, but I'm actually pretty happy about how it turned out. Only a couple more chapters! Thanks for your review (RandomActsOfSambriel), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Castiel was almost relieved when his plane touched down back in California. He had decided not to tell Brady about his times with Dean. Was it lying? Yes. Was he a horrible person for it? Absolutely. But it was better than having to explain himself. He could be happy…WAS happy with Brady. He and Brady would have an incredible life together. And Dean and Robin could be..WERE happy together.

Castiel collected his bag from the overhead bin and waited for the long line of people to file out of the plane. He smiled at the stewardess that reminded him of Jo and walked off the plane. He walked over to the stairs and began to bounce down them when he looked up and saw a sign that read 'Welcome Home Ass-tiel!' Brady and Balthazar were holding the sign and Castiel chuckled to himself. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, Balthazar shoved the sign in Brady's hands and embraced Castiel.

"Welcome home! You can never leave me here with all these boring people ever again!"

"Well, I can't promise that, but I can try." Brady walked up behind Balthazar and gave Castiel a tight smile.

"Welcome back, babe." Brady leaned over and kissed Castiel on the cheek. Castiel returned the smile, but there was tension. The phone call the two had had before Castiel got back hadn't been the most pleasant, but it looked like they were at least okay again, even if they needed to talk.

"Let's get you home, huh?" Balthazar threw an arm around Castiel and began to babble about everything Castiel had missed over the past five days. "…and then that girl Anna from that bar? She and I finally went out. It started out okay, but I think she's a tad psycho."

"Just your type then." Castiel smiled. They continued with small talk until they got to the parking lot. Balthazar had apparently driven with Brady. He got into the backseat as Castiel and Brady took the passenger's seat and driver's respectively.

"So, do you need to work tonight?" Castiel asked Brady.

"Yeah, I do, but when I get home," Brady looked over and smiled at Castiel, the way that made Castel blush.

"Hello! Still in the car! No eye sex while I'm here please? And while your boyfriend,"

"Fiancé!" Castiel corrected.

"Fiancé," Balthazar said with an eye roll. "Since your FIANCE is busy until later, why don't we go out for some drinks?"

"Sounds good to me." The trio got to Brady and Castiel's apartment and helped Castiel bring his things inside.

"Well, I hate to leave you here with him, but I really need to get to work. I can't wait to hear about everything when I get back." Brady gave Castiel a kiss on the lips. "I love you, I'll see you in a few hours." Castiel smiled.

"I love you too." Castiel pressed his lips to Brady's once more and then Brady walked out the door.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you're trying a little too hard there." Balthazar gave a knowing glance to Castiel.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel replied, avoiding Balthazar's eyes.

"Oh you know, the fact that your true love is actually in Mississippi and didn't just walk out the front door."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Castiel began to unpack.

"Wow, he's really got a hold on you doesn't he?"

"Who? What are you talking about?" Castiel finally turned and looked at his friend. Balthazar let out a low whistle.

"Castiel, you're my best friend." Balthazar slid his hands in his pockets and walked towards him. "You know that I want nothing more than for you to be happy, and I think that, well, Dean is the best man for that job."

"He's in love with somebody else, a woman." Balthazar's face fell.

"But, I thought you two…"

"We did, and then his girlfriend called and he told her that he loved her. I was in a daze of nostalgia. Can we please drop it? I don't want to think about him or what happened or…" Castiel inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"You're not going to tell Brady, are you?"

"How? How do you expect me to say that to my fiancé?" Balthazar held his hands up in front of him in a gesture of surrender.

"It was just a question. Now, how about we go get some drinks and you can tell me about how the little townsfolk responded to their only openly gay former resident is now engaged to a man?" Balthazar threw an arm around Castiel and began to drag him out of the apartment. Castiel actually couldn't wait to tell his best friend about his amazing days. As much as Castiel hated to admit it to himself, Dean was incredible (and if he was being honest, better than Brady in and out of bed).

"Fine, but I get to pick the bar."

* * *

Dean swirled the whiskey in his glass and eyed it. He was sitting at The Roadhouse the night after Castiel had left. Jo walked over with a bottle of the whiskey and sat down at the table in front of him.

"Hi, Jo." Dean didn't look at her.

"Sweetie, ya can't do this."

"Do what? No idea what you're talkin bout." Dean downed the rest of his whiskey. "Can I get some more, bartender?" Jo poured him half a glass.

"Ya can't just sit here and get drunk and pretend you're okay."

"I'm fine, Jo. I ain't pretended nothin." Dean took another drink and then looked at her.

"Sure ya ain't. Now, did he say goodbye ta ya?"

"No, he didn't. He left. He needed ta get back ta his fiancé. Is that what ya wanted ta know, Jo?" Jo sighed.

"Darlin, I love ya, and I don't wanna tell ya what ta do but come on, just go after him."

"I don't understand why everybody is so fucking hung up on this. We had a couple o' nights, we talked, he forgave me, and then he went home ta his fiancé. The. End." Dean had no desire to talk about it. He had no idea what he was going to do. He was in love with Castiel. He really was. He wanted to go to California, but Castiel's damn fiancé was going to keep him for himself, and Dean didn't blame him. He should've taken him away from that guy. No, Cas was going to be happier with this guy. Dean knew it.

"Fine, but ya should know somethin. He's got an art show next month, and his mama and daddy are goin."

"Well, I knew bout the art show. Why is this important?"

"Benny and I think ya should go with em. Just, be a supportive friend and then get him alone and tell him, hell, tell everybody. Ya should probably tell your mama about high school before ya leave though."

"I'll think bout it, alright?" Dean knew that she wouldn't leave him alone unless he agreed to at least that.

"Great, just don't think too hard cause," Jo slapped something on the table and smiled. "We all pitched in and bought ya a plane ticket. You're goin." She stood up and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "And no arguments, Winchester." Dean stared at the ticket for a long while, and then slowly, a smile appeared on his face. He was going to get Cas back.


	22. Chapter 15

_**Wow, this is a long one, folks. It's mostly the art show, with a little bit before. Anyway, probably two more chapters that I have in mind for the end of this (I do love my fluffy endings), and then, I hate to say it, but that'll be the end of this story! Thank you guys so much for your reviews (RandomActsOfSambriel, 1hotpepper, and Tari4078), favs, and follows! Love you all!**_

* * *

Castiel sat on his couch, reading an article about a new gallery that was going to be opening at the beginning of next year, when the door to his apartment opened. Brady came in and gave Castiel a wary smile.

"Hi." Castiel smiled back.

"Hey, how was work?" Brady sat down on the couch next to him.

"It was work." The two sat in an awkward silence. "So, are we going to talk about…?"

"How you snapped at me the entire time I was in Mississippi?" Brady looked at Castiel.

"Or how long it took you to tell your parents. You were down there for four days before you finally told them, or anybody for that matter!" Brady began to raise his voice.

"Are you serious? Brady, I hadn't been there in five years. Five Years! You don't just waltz in there and…"

"Blah blah blah! That is the most piss poor excuse!" Brady stood up and Castiel did the same. This was going to get bad.

"You have no idea what it was like growing up down there! A small southern town where gays are talked about like a disease on society?!"

"And what was everybody's reactions when you told them, huh?! They obviously didn't lynch you and drag you through the streets!"

"Because they had time to come to terms with it! That was the first thing my parents did was tell people that I ran off because I was gay! It took a lot of guts for me to even tell them only after being there for a few days!" Castiel knew that this argument had been coming, but he felt like a broken record!

"'A lot of guts'? All you did was come clean to your parents! And that makes it sound like I'm some secret! Is that it?! The weird California boy is too uppity for the lowly Mississippi boy?!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You think that I hid it because you're too…good for me?! Jesus, could you get any more egotistical?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I meant! I'm way too fucking good for you so the only possible answer was for you to hid me from everybody!"

"That's what I did! That's why I invited my parents up here next month to meet you and come to my show!" Castiel was so sick of this, and it wasn't the first time that Brady had implied that he was better than Castiel because of where he grew up. He was just about to bring up Dean when Brady's expression softened.

"You invited your parents up for your art show?" His voice was softer too. Castiel nodded, not ready to trust his voice to suddenly change. "A…and you want them to meet me?"

"Of course I do. Why would you think that I wouldn't?"

"I…I just thought that…I thought they wouldn't meet me until the wedding. If they came at all."

"Well, they're coming to meet you, and see our place, and see my art and…" Castiel was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Castiel suddenly realized how hard Brady's lips were. How different they tasted compared to Dean. Castiel kissed him back, but there was nothing there like it used to be. And it definitely wasn't like kissing Dean. Castiel pulled away and looked at Brady. "What was that for?" Castiel asked with a hoarse voice.

"For telling them. For asking them to come up here. For me being a dick." Brady ran his hands up Castiel's arms. "I'm sorry. I just, I wanted you home. I know I don't know what it was like to live down there. I know it was hard, I'm sorry I didn't respect that earlier." Brady placed a kiss on Castiel's forehead.

"Thanks." Castiel smiled.

"Are we okay?" Castiel nodded and Brady gave him another kiss. "Good, because I missed you." Brady kissed him again. This time he deepened it and began to pull Castiel towards the bedroom. Castiel followed, but more out of obligation than want.

* * *

 **The Next Month**

Castiel straightened his royal blue tie and looked at himself in the mirror. He needed to be at the gallery in half an hour. Brady was picking up his parents at the airport since their flight from Oxford was delayed due to rain. He looked himself over in the mirror again and sighed. He used to be so excited about these, and he was. He loved showing off his work, but for the past few weeks, he'd been so conflicted. He still hadn't gotten the courage to tell Brady about his time with Dean. He had called his parents, but he never asked about Dean, but his parents told him anyway. Apparently he was still doing alright. Castiel wanted to ask about Robin, but maybe he could do that after they went to dinner after the art show. Finally, Castiel pulled his trench coat on over his black suit and walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed his car keys and left his apartment.

* * *

Dean dug his nails into the armrests of his plane seat and slammed his eyes shut as the plane ran into some turbulence.

"Sweetie, are ya alright?" Becky whispered in his ear as she rubbed his arm. Dean opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Course I am, just, never flown before, not my favorite."

"It'll be alright. We ain't got much longer, I don't think." Chuck was on her other side next to the aisle. Twenty more minutes of Dean singing Metallica in his head until the pilot came over and announced that they were beginning their decent into San Jose international airport. The landing was worse than the takeoff! Son of a bitch pilot! Shouldn't he know how to land without bouncing? Dean kept telling himself that this was for Castiel. Once the plane landed and the three got their bags, Dean looked around for Cas, but didn't see him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Novak?" A voice behind them said. They all turned towards the voice and Dean recognized the guy. He was the guy in the pictures with Castiel when the news broke about their engagement. "Hi, I'm Tyson Brady, I'm Castiel's fiancé. Everybody calls me Brady." He extended a hand and a smile.

"Oh!" Becky exclaimed as Chuck shook his hand. Becky gave him a hug and then turned to Dean. "And this is Dean Winchester, one o' Castiel's best friends from back home." Brady and Dean locked eyes and Dean saw his eyes harden. Ah, so Cas had talked about him.

"Dean, I've heard a lot about you." Brady offered Dean his hand and Dean shook it, with maybe a little bit too much force.

"Wish I could say the same, man, but hey, that's not my call." Dean gave Brady a charming smile. A scowl came to Brady's face, and as much of a low blow as that was, Dean wouldn't take it back even if he could.

"Well, Dean, we actually didn't know that you would be coming, we don't have any extra room."

"Ya'll got a couch?" Brady looked disgusted.

"Yes, we have a couch."

"Great, I'll just crash there. Mr. and Mrs. N here can have the spare bedroom ya'll got."

"I…I suppose that will be alright. Um…we need to get going though. I'm sure you are going to want to change before we go to the art show." Brady led the way to his nice, hybrid car and Dean tried not to roll his eyes. Becky sat up front with Brady and Chuck and Dean got into the backseat. Dean mostly kept his eyes out the back windows, but a couple times, he could feel Brady's eyes on him in the review mirror. Once, their eyes actually met and Dean sent the same smirk towards him that he did in the airport.

"So, Brady, Castiel tells us you're a chef." Becky and Brady talked in the front seat all the way to the apartment building and then upstairs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Novak,"

"Honey, ya need ta stop with that. It's Becky and Chuck." Becky smiled at him.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll lead you to your room for the next few days." Becky, Chuck, and Brady went into the guest room and Dean looked around. It was a nice place. Really nice. Hell, it was nicer than his house.

"So, we don't have much time. You might want to change." Brady said, making Dean turn around.

"Yeah, I will, thanks." Dean began to unpack the nice clothes that he had brought when suddenly Brady was next to him. "I think I can handle it." Dean straightened up and eyed Brady.

"Look, Dean, I know why you're here, but Castiel and I are happy. He loves _me_. You had your chance and you fucked it up."

"I know that I did. You're a lucky guy that ya haven't yet." Dean lowered his voice to a whisper. "Just know, that when ya do, I'll be there ready ta take Cas back." Brady laughed bitterly.

"'Cas'? He lets you call him Cas? That's the stupidest thing…Look, Dean, I'm sure this whole macho man thing was something _Castiel_ used to be into, but he's not anymore. He's mine. We're going to get married. Deal with it. Plus, look at all this, Dean. You can't give him anywhere near this. I gave him a great life in the city where he can be who he really is. You couldn't even give him a small country life where he has to hide who he really is."

"Is everybody ready ta go?!" Becky called as she came out of the bedroom. She spun around in her black dress. She was wearing black heels to match. Chuck came out wearing a gray shirt, black tie, and black pants.

"Don't she look great, boys?" Chuck placed a kiss on her forehead.

"As always." Dean smiled. "Now, I need ta change, and then we can go and see _Cas_." Dean walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. He couldn't help himself. He kept turning Brady's words over in his head. They weren't false. What the hell did he think would happen? He could come up here, tell Cas that he had broken up with Robin and they would live happily ever after? Of course not. After seeing his and Brady's life together, maybe this was a bad idea after all.

The four of them walked into the gallery after the taxi drove away and looked around for a few minutes before they found Castiel. Dean hung back, while Castiel gave his parents hugs.

"And, look who we brought, darlin." Becky stepped away from Castiel and gestured towards Dean. Dean smiled shyly at Castiel and Castiel's mouth opened slightly.

"D…Dean? I didn't…you…" Castiel's eyes traveled up and down Dean. He was in navy pants, a white button up, and a navy blue tie. Why in the hell had Dean never been dressed up like that? All Castiel could think about was ripping that tie off and…Brady wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist and Castiel's trance was broken.

"Surprise, Cas."

"Yeah, wasn't it great surprise? You're ex…"

"A good friend from back home came here ta support him."

"Yes, of course. Just a friend." Brady's voice and smile were practically pure venom. Dean put his hands behind his back and looked around at Castiel's work.

"These are great, Cas." Then one really caught his eye. It was mostly black, but there was a pair of eyes surrounded by a circle of white. There was no color to them, but the eyes looked a little too familiar; Dean saw them in the mirror every morning.

"These are all great, Cas. I really like this one." He pointed to the one of the eyes and smiled at Brady. Castiel blushed and met Dean's eyes.

"I uh…yeah, I just drew that one not too long ago."

"Darlin, these are amazin. I didn't know ya were this talented." Becky's voice was in awe.

"Thanks, Mama." Castiel tried to loosen himself from Brady. Seriously, Dean shows up and all of a sudden Brady wanted to touch him all the time? Any other time they wouldn't have even held hands. He explained some of the techniques he used and some of his inspirations, not that any of his companions (including Brady) really understood, but it was nice for them to pretend and listen. Towards the end of the show, a woman in a tan suit approached Castiel.

"Mr. Novak, may I speak with you for a moment, please?" Castiel knew who she was, Bela Talbot. She was a buyer for multiple people around the state and Castiel had only dealt with her once or twice, but they could never agree on a price.

"Hello, Ms. Talbot, what can I do for you tonight?"

"Well, two things actually, one, a client of mine would like to buy four of your pieces. And is willing to pay full price for all of them. So, I believe that we may actually have a transaction today." Castiel was shocked by that alone, and then, "And two, who is that friend of yours? He's positively delicious." Castiel looked over and saw Bela look Dean over. He and Brady seemed to be having a discussion, but their smiles were fake and forced. He turned back towards her.

"Sorry, he's not for sell."

"Oh come now, you have a man, let me have the other one."

"I think you'll just be leaving with the paintings tonight, Bela."

"Oh Castiel, you're no fun. Fine, I just…" There were gasps behind him and Castiel turned to look and saw that Brady and Dean were in an all-out fist fight.

"Shit!" Castiel ran over and pulled Dean off of Brady while another man pulled Brady back. "Dean, Dean! It's over. Come on." Dean struggled against Castiel's arms, but Castiel dragged him outside. Once they were out of the gallery Castiel threw Dean against the wall.

"What the hell just happened?!"

* * *

Dean watched Castiel walk with the girl that had called him 'Mr. Novak'.

"So, are you going to stop eye fucking my fiancé anytime soon?" Brady said in Dean's ear.

"I ain't doin nothin." Dean turned and gave Brady a huge smile.

"You people do know that there are words that end in the letter 'g'?"

"Ya know, I really don't care what ya think?"

"How about what Castiel thinks? He's told me he thinks you're nothing more than spineless, piece of shit that used him for years to…" Dean didn't know how it had happened, but suddenly he had punched Brady in the mouth.

* * *

Dean looked down at the ground, afraid to meet Castiel's eyes.

"Dean," Castiel's voice was so gentle that Dean looked up. He was incredibly close. Close enough that their chests were almost touching. "How could you think that I ever said that about you?"

"I…I don't know why I let him get ta me." Dean pulled at his tie.

"You hate this don't you?"

"Cas, Brady is a son o' a bitch, but he's right. I can't give ya this life. I can't go to these things all the time and take ya out ta fancy restaurants and give ya a nice place like that ta live." Castiel was silent for a long time, just staring at Dean.

"Y…you think that's why I'm with Brady? You think I'm with him because he buys me stuff and he takes me to fancy places? Dean, that…that's not it. It's because he…he…made me happy."

"Happier than I can." Dean replied, defeated. Well, he finally knew. Castiel closed the gap between them and kissed him. He pinned Dean against the wall with his hips and Dean kissed him back. Castiel pulled away and rested his forehead to Dean's.

"I've been dying to do that since I saw you in that suit. Damn it, I missed you." He caressed Dean's face.

"What bout your fiancé?"

"Yes, Castiel, what _about_ your fiancé?" Dean saw Brady appear almost out of nowhere. Castiel turned around.

"Brady, I…this…you…"

"Weren't supposed to see that?" Dean would almost feel bad for the guy if he wasn't engaged to Cas. "How could you do this to me Castiel? And with that? I mean, come on."

"Whoa," Dean pushed Castiel out of the way. "There's no need for that. I think he made his choice and…"

"Oh why don't you go back to your double-wide, Jed? You don't belong here or in his life. He…" Brady got punched for the second time that night, but this time by Castiel.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to him like that!" Castiel snarled. Dean had never seen him like that, and holy shit was it hot. "You can take this ring," Castiel took his engagement ring off and threw it at Brady. "Because I'm sick of you treating people like this. Of you seeing yourself as better than everybody because of your stupid fucking California upbringing." Brady stood up and looked between Castiel and Dean. Dean had placed a protective arm over Castiel, making sure that if Brady was going to try and attack again, he could get Cas out of the way.

"You two fucking deserve each other." Brady spat blood on the cement, picked up the ring, and walked away.

"Cas, d…did ya just, throw this all away for me?" Castiel turned around to face Dean and smiled.

"I didn't throw anything away except that gorgeous ring."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to buy you a better one." Dean smiled back, grabbed Castiel by the collar of his coat, and pulled him into a long, loving kiss.


	23. Chapter 16

_**One down, one to go! Thank you guys for your reviews (1hotpepper, Tie-Dyed Broadway, Tari4078, and RandomActsOfSambriel), favs, and follows! You people are amazing and I love you!**_

* * *

Dean and Castiel were still leaning against the wall when Dean remembered where they were.

"So, we uh…might wanna go back inside." Castiel nodded.

"How am I going to tell my parents where Brady went?"

"Well, the truth probably wouldn't be a bad idea." Castiel looked at Dean and cocked an eyebrow.

"You know that means telling my parents that we…well, you know?" Dean took Castiel's hands in his own and locked eyes with him.

"Yeah, I know what it means, Cas." Dean pulled Castiel into a chaste kiss before dropping one of his hands and began to pull him inside. The two walked inside and made their way back to where the Novaks were. Becky saw them walking and began to (not so) gently hit her husband's arm until he turned around.

"What is it, Becky?" Chuck turned around and looked Castiel and Dean up and down, his eyes stopping at their hands. "Looks like we missed somethin?"

"Well, see, Dean and I…" Chuck broke into a smile and Becky practically squealed.

"Ya did it! Oh Dean, I can't believe ya actually did it!"

"Wait, did what?" Castiel looked at Dean and Dean widened his eyes to Becky, then turned towards Castiel.

"I uh…I came clean, back home. Broke up with Robin, told everybody, well, everybody we care bout knowin anyway, bout us. Bout high school and what happened the night ya left. I mean, I already had the ticket so I decided that I was goin ta lay everythin on the table with ya and have ya choose. If ya chose Brady, I wouldn't o' been too happy, but I would've supported ya." Castiel stared at Dean in disbelief. Dean had admitted everything to everybody? Even his mother? True, Mary would have been supportive, but it still took Castiel's breath away that Dean would do that for him. Castiel gave Dean a kiss on the cheek when…

"Ah, now I see why this one wasn't for sale." Bela's voice came from behind them. Castiel squeezed Dean's hand and turned around to speak with her. "And my buyer is still waiting on an answer from you, Mr. Novak."

"Which ones would he like?" Bela began pointing to Castiel's works that the buyer wanted. When the four were paid for, taken ( _ **A/N: I really don't know how art shows work, so I'm probably wrong about this, but hey, I tried**_ ) and Bela was gone, Dean looked at the one that was of his eyes.

"So, when did ya draw this one, Cas?" Castiel looked at it too, and sighed, embarrassed to actually admit it.

"I drew it as soon as I got back to my apart….ment. Shit." Castiel turned pink when he saw his parents look at him. He had never cursed in front of them before.

"Castiel, language!" Becky chastised.

"Sorry, Mama. I just sort of realized something. Brady's name is first on the lease, so technically, the apartment is his. He asked me to move in with him."

"Well," it was Dean's turn to tinge pink. "Maybe _we_ could, ya know, find a place. For us. Together." Castiel smiled.

"I'd like that." Dean and the Novaks drove back to Castiel's (former) apartment and found that Brady was not there. However, a note stating that Brady was staying at his mother's and wanted Castiel out by the end of the weekend was.

"At least he gave ya the weekend." Dean offered to lighten the mood, but saw the hurt in Castiel's eyes. "And we can help. Right?" Dean threw a smile towards Becky and Chuck.

"O' course we will! We can start tomorrow if ya want, darlin." Becky smiled back. "But, now, even though we're okay with this, Dean," Becky's eyes grew harder and her smile turned into a scowl. "I love ya, but this is my baby we're talkin bout here. You're still goin ta sleep on the couch." Dean nodded once. Becky was a lot smaller than him, but there was no denying the threat in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. I wouldn't imagine anythin else." Castiel tried not to laugh at Dean practically cowering in front of his mother.

"Now, who wants some dinner? Castiel, what kind o' food ya got round here?" Becky walked into the kitchen with Castiel and they tried to find something to eat. Dean and Chuck sat on the couch , away from each other.

"So, Dean?" Dean cleared his throat. Chuck hadn't said much when Dean told everybody at The Roadhouse. He told his mother separately at her house, but Ellen, Bobby, Chuck, and Becky he told one night after the bar had closed. They all had been very supportive.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take care o' him. He may be able ta take care o' himself for the most part, but he deserves somebody ta care o' him." Dean smiled.

"I plan on it, sir."

"Good answer." Chuck smiled back. Castiel and Becky were making noises in the kitchen.

"Well, there ain't a lot here, but we'll make it work!" Becky hollered from the kitchen. There were a lot of different noises coming from the kitchen while Dean looked around the apartment. There was only one picture of Castiel and Brady and the rest were just Brady. Brady and what looked like college buddies, and a few of him and a redheaded woman that looked older than him. Dean looked around some more and noticed that it really didn't look like Castiel even lived here. Dean decided that when, not if, he and Castiel got a place it was going to be both of them. Pictures of them everywhere, Castiel could leave his art supplies around, and Dean would leave his clothes lying around and Cas would probably lecture him for it. Castiel would fall asleep on the couch with a book on his chest and Dean would cover him with a blanket after he came home from the garage. Dean smiled to himself. It was weird, but it was all that he wanted. He had never wanted that with anybody other than Castiel.

"Are the two of you ready for dinner?" Castiel called from the kitchen.

"Of course." Chuck and Dean walked into the kitchen.

After dinner, Chuck and Becky decided to go to sleep so that they would be able to wake up early and help Castiel pack. Dean and Castiel sat at the kitchen table.

"So, Cas, what's goin ta happen? Where do ya want ta live?" Castiel shrugged. He really hadn't thought about it. He knew that he needed to move out, obviously, but where was he going to go? He supposed that Balthazar would take him in until he found a place.

"Well, I…ya know, I got a house. If ya wanted ta come home." Castiel thought for a moment. He could come home. He could be with his family, and Dean, and he could honestly do art shows anywhere and he could send his works in to places that requested them. And he would get to live with Dean. They could have the life together that they were supposed to begin five years ago.

"Really? You would be okay with me just moving in with you?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I, Cas? I mean, seriously, I've missed ya for five years, and we have a lot ta make up for." Dean smiled and Castiel grinned back.

"You're right about that." Castiel leaned across the table and gave Dean a kiss.

* * *

The next morning (after Dean made sure to wake up extra early to make it seem like he slept on the couch all night) they began to pack. Castiel only really needed to pack up his clothes and his art supplies. He could easily fit all of them in two suit cases and fly home on Sunday, but he would need his car so he decided to drive home.

"I ain't goin ta let ya drive home all alone. I need ta pay Benny and Jo back for my ticket anyway."

"Really?" Castiel looked over at Dean over a t-shirt that he was folding. They were all in the living room, making sure to get everything that was Castiel's.

"He just don't want ta fly again!" Chuck shot a smirk at Dean.

"Well, that too."

"Wait, of all the things Dean Winchester could be afraid of _flying_ is the one you won't face?" Dean glared at Castiel.

"Do ya want ta come live with me or…?" Castiel laughed.

"Aw, ya made him mad." Becky joked. Dean was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Castiel jumped up from the floor and opened the door. There was Balthazar.

"So, not only do I not get told that you get engaged, but then you don't tell me that you broke it off?! Some best friend you are!" Balthazar pushed his way in and stopped when he looked at everybody in the living room. Everybody had stood up and were looking at the new visitor. "And! There are people in here!" Castiel rolled his eyes and closed the door because it didn't look like anybody was leaving soon.

"Mama, Dad, Dean, this is my best friend Balthazar. Balthazar, this is my mother, Becky, my father, Chuck and…"

"This is Dean?" Balthazar looked at him and Dean felt like he was being sized up until he turned his attention to Becky and Chuck. "Well, you definitely traded up, Cassie." Balthazar offered his hand to Chuck, who shook it, and gave Becky a kiss on her hand after she accepted his. "Nice to meet you all. And you," Balthazar turned towards Dean. "I assume that you are going to be whisking Castiel away back to the homeland."

"Well, he wants ta. I mean,"

"Castiel," Balthazar turned back to him. Dean had a feeling he wasn't going to like this guy. "I'm not happy about this."

"Are you ever?" Castiel smiled.

"You're going to leave me here to be with someone that will never love you the same way I do." Balthazar threw his head back and sighed dramatically. "But, I suppose if it's what you truly want, I shall allow it." Balthazar turned back towards Dean and stuck out his hand. "Take care of this one. He needs some help sometimes." Dean shook Balthazar's hand.

"I will, and we'll come visit. My little brother goes ta Stanford, so we'll be visitin when we can." Balthazar actually smiled at Dean.

"Good. Cassie, darling, I actually think I like this one." Castiel rolled his eyes, but smiled. That actually meant a lot to him. Balthazar was one of his only friends, and even if he was moving, him liking Dean would help a lot. Balthazar said his goodbyes and gave Castiel a hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling him that all of them were going out for drinks that night. Castiel and Dean reluctantly agreed, and with that, Balthazar was gone.

"He seemed nice, dear." Becky replied, not looking away from the jeans she was folding.

"He gave Dean his seal of approval. That was big. He really didn't even like it when Brady and I started dating."

"I guess that makes me special, huh?" Dean grinned at Castiel.

"Aw, Dean wants ta feel special. Ain't that cute, Beck?" Becky giggled.

"Just the cutest!" Castiel and Chuck joined in her laughter.

"I hate all o' ya'll." But Dean smiled. He smiled because this was the life him and Cas were going to have. They were going to joke with each other like they used to. They're going to get passed everything that had happened. It wasn't going to be magically fixed, but they would be able to talk about it. They would have time. They were going to be happy together. And after thing that they had been through, they deserved that.


	24. Chapter 17

"Cas, what the hell are all o' these?" The two were unpacking in Dean's –now their- home. Dean had quickly realized that most of the boxes contained art supplies and an ungodly amount of sketch books. Castiel peered out from behind the kitchen wall into the living room.

"Those are my sketch pads."

"Why do ya need so many?" Dean looked up at him. Castiel leaned against the entrance to the kitchen.

"Well, ya see, when they fill up, I need to buy a new one."

"Smartass." Dean muttered under his breath. "Where do ya want em?"

"Is our bedroom okay?" Castiel had gone back into the kitchen, making them some lunch. Dean smiled.

"Where?"

"Our bedroom."

"One more time?" Castiel poked his head out of the kitchen again.

"You could hear me just fine five seconds ago. Our. Bedroom." He then noticed Dean's smile and returned it. "You just like hearing me say that don't you?" Dean winked and picked up the box, taking it to their room. There weren't many boxes left to unpack, and Dean was mostly just moving them to different rooms around the house and Castiel could go through them later. They had talked on their drive home about making one of the spare rooms in the basement into an art studio. Maybe Bobby would be able to help with that.

Dean placed the box in the bedroom and looked around. There were more clothes in the closet, the bed was actually made, and the room didn't look like a tornado had gone through it. Wow, things were going to be different weren't they? Suddenly Dean felt arms wrapped around him.

"Lunch is ready." Castiel said into his back.

"Good." Dean turned and placed a kiss to Castiel's forehead. "I'm starvin."

 **Six Months Later**

Dean played with the box while he waited at The Roadhouse. Where would be a better place to propose? They had only lived together for six months, but hey, people had gotten married after knowing each other for less. And now they would be able to get married here, so what was the point in waiting anymore? The six months they had lived together had been the best of Dean's life. They had turned the basement into their master bedroom and changed Dean's room into a workroom for Castiel.

Castiel had been working on a painting for an art show that he was going to be participating in next week in Jackson when Dean told him to come up to the bar when he was finished. Castiel simply murmured something about making it up there.

Jo walked over and placed a beer in front of him. She was really showing now, about to pop at any time it looked like. Ellen had forbidden smoking at the bar so she could continue to work there.

"You're really goin ta do it tonight, ain't ya? You've had that ring for how long?" Dean smiled at her.

"I've only had it for a month. Don't judge me just cause it took Benny bout five years ta propose ta ya." Jo laughed.

"Darlin, I'm surprised ya didn't do it in California ta be honest." She gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "He'll say yes, ya know. He will." Dean hoped she was right. Dean hoped like hell she was right, but that nagging voice in his head told him that she could be wrong. Castiel could say no and go back to California. Back to the live that he had lived comfortably for five years. Who knew? Dean shook his head as Jo walked back to the bar. He tucked the box inside his shirt pocket when he saw the doors swing open. Castiel walked in, his hair even more disheveled than normal, and his blue eyes searched for his boyfriend. They finally landed on Dean and Dean smiled. Castiel returned it and walked over to him.

"Hey, baby." Dean stood up and gave Castiel a kiss on the forehead.

"Hello, sorry, I thought I could finish it before now but then I kept wantin ta change things and I just…" Castiel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up even more. Castiel's accent had come back permanently just one week after being back.

"It's alright, Cas. I know how ya get." Dean rubbed the back of Castiel's hand affectionately as Jo dropped off his martini (he still wouldn't drink beer). Dean filled Castiel in on his day and Castiel explained what he had been drawing for most of the day (Dean wasn't sure what Cas meant the way he talked about drawing techniques, but as passionate as Castiel got about them, Dean could listen for hours).

"So, Cas?" Dean asked, suddenly very shy and nervous. Why had he decided to do this in public? Why didn't he just do something in their own home?

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel looked at him through his long lashes. Dean knew he could do it. Just a simple question. Four little words.

"Ya…ya are happy here?" Not the right question, Winchester. "I mean, with me, and the house, and the small town and…" Castiel chuckled slightly.

"O' course I'm happy. Honestly, I'm the happiest I've ever been." Good, good start.

"And uh…I uh…we…ya know?" Castiel tilted his head to the side and frowned at Dean.

"We what?"

"I feel the same. And I just, Cas, I don't want this ta end. Ever." Castiel smiled.

"I don't either." Dean finally smiled back.

"Good, now that bein said," Dean hoped off his chair and got down on one knee. Castiel's eyes immediately started to water (Dean's did too, but he'd never admit it). "Cas, will ya marry me?" Castiel didn't answer for a long time (in all reality it was about two seconds), before smiling wider than Dean had seen and nodded.

"Yeah, o' course, Dean. I…I can't think o' any better way ta spend the rest o' my life." Dean slid the ring, a simple tungsten ring that Dean had picked out. He thought it would stand out against Castiel's pale skin, and he was right.

Applause broke out when Dean stood up and gave Castiel a kiss. Jo was the first one there to hug both of them.

"Finally!" Ellen whispered in Dean's ear when she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I think this calls for a couple slices o' pie, on the house." Ellen walked back into the kitchen and Castiel stared at his ring. It was nothing like the ring Brady had given him. It was simple, and very…him. Dean knew him so much better than Brady had. And he was so much happier to be surrounded by the people he knew loved him most in the world.

 **One Year Seven Months Two Weeks and Five Days Later** (Not that either of them were counting)

Sam straightened Dean's blue tie and smiled at him. Dean's pretty sure that he smiled back. He was so nervous. This was the day that he had been waiting for since he was seventeen years old. The day that he would marry his Cas.

"Dude, you look like you're going to pass out, calm down." Benny chuckled over in the corner, earning him a glare from Dean.

"Calm. I am calm. Shut up, Sammy." There was a knock at the door that killed what looked like a witty retort that was about to come from Sam's mouth. Jo walked in carrying an eighteen month old blonde girl in a baby blue dress that matched her eyes and her mother's dress.

"Ya'll ready yet? Some o' us can only look this cute for so long." The small girl giggled and reached out to Dean. He smiled and took his goddaughter.

"De!"

"Hi gorgeous. Don't listen ta your mama, ya look this cute all the time." She giggled again when Dean gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ya both do." Benny smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Jo's lips before his daughter reached for him instead. Benny took her as one more person came into the room. Mary glanced around, her eyes landing on Dean.

"Oh, darlin," She walked over in her soft gold, floor length dress and put a hand on his cheek. "Ya look so great, and happy. Your daddy would've loved ta have been here. He'd be so proud o' ya." That did it. Dean brought his mother in for a hug to try and hide the fact that his eyes were welling up with tears. She pulled away and wiper her eyes. "We need ta get goin though; I don't know how much longer Castiel will wait."

* * *

Castiel shrugged into his jacket in his own room at the back of the church. This was really happening. He was finally getting married to Dean Winchester. He smiled to himself. He'd been waiting on this moment for so long, he had honestly forgotten when he had started dreaming about it. Even when he was with Brady, Dean was always in the back of his mind.

"Cassie, are you ready to go yet? I want to hit on unsuspecting southern girls." Balthazar said, looking at his friend. "And the longer you and Dean take, the less time I have with them." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I'm ready, I just…" Becky and Chuck walked in just before Castiel was about to voice his thoughts.

"Darlin, uh…someone unexpected showed up." Becky was attempting to hide a smile.

"Oh? Who's that, Mama?" Castiel asked as the door opened again and in walked somebody that Castiel hadn't seen in years. He stood just about Chuck's height and was wearing a suit similar to Balthazar's. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back and his golden eyes hadn't lost that mischievous look that they always held.

"Hey, bro." Gabriel Novak smiled. Castiel grinned back, walked over and gave his brother a hug. The only of his brothers to bother to come (Michael either didn't want to come or couldn't, but he had called Castiel to decline the invitation, and Lucifer was still somewhere nobody knew). Castiel wasn't even sure how he had found out, but it didn't matter. He was there. "I know you already have a best man, but do you have room for one more groomsman?"

"O' course, I'd love that."

"Good, because _finally_ you and Dean-o are get married. I mean for the love of God, Cassie, it's only been forever. And he's much better than Brady kid. He was an uber dick." Gabriel continued babbling, and introduced himself to Balthazar. Castiel could see the two of them hitting it off (and hitting on the few girls from his high school class that were still single).

"Boys, we really need ta get goin. We need ta start." Chuck said, glancing down at his watch. Castiel nodded. The now two groomsmen were going to walk in before Castiel escorted his parents down the aisle and then Sam and Benny would walk down and Dean and his mother would make their way down. Nobody was the bride so nobody was really being 'given away' and the congregation was to be standing the entire time the wedding party entered. Castiel and Dean had actually just flipped a coin to see who would walk down the aisle first.

The slow, classical music began to play and then Castiel followed his brother down the aisle with their parents and stood, waiting for Dean. The music from the piano changed to a slower version of some Led Zeppelin song that Dean had somehow gotten Castiel to agree to, but now, suddenly none of that mattered. Seeing Dean in his black tux, walking down the aisle towards him, their future together, that was what mattered.

Dean smiled at Castiel all the way at the back of the church. Holy shit they were really going through with this. They were going to get married and have a life together. Dean started to sweat. What if Castiel changed his mind? What if he suddenly realized how truly far out of Dean's league he was?

"Sweetie, relax," Mary whispered to her son, almost as though she could read his thoughts. "Just repeat after Pastor and say I do." Dean nodded. "And look at the way Castiel is smilin at ya. Honey, that's true love." Dean realized that he had been looking at Castiel, but hadn't really seen him until they were a few rows away from the front. The smile on Castiel's face was one that Dean wanted to make sure Castiel kept for the rest of his life. Dean hoped that his smile was conveying the same sense of love, and hope, and trust that Castiel's did.

Dean gave Mary a kiss on the cheek as she smiled at Castiel, then at him, and then took her spot next to Ellen in the front row.

"Dearly beloved," The preacher, Pastor Jim, began. Dean and Castiel stared at each other. Dean was pretty sure that they were supposed to be looking at Pastor, but they couldn't look away from each other. "Castiel," Pastor said, breaking the spell over them. Castiel turned to look at him, but Dean still watched his soon-to-be husband's profile and noticed that his eyes kept drifting over to Dean. Finally, Castiel turned back towards him and repeated the words the Pastor said.

"I, Castiel Novak, take you, Dean Winchester, ta be my husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for all the days o' my life." Castiel flashed a toothy grin and Dean returned it.

"Now, Dean," Pastor said the words again, but flipping Dean and Castiel's names.

"I, Dean Winchester, take you, Castiel Novak, ta be my husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for all the days o' my life."

"Now, the rings?" Balthazar handed Castiel his wedding band and Dean took his from Sam. "Now, slide the ring on the other's finger and repeat 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Castiel and Dean said in unison.

"It's bout damn time!" Somebody yelled (who sounded curiously like Bobby), causing everybody to laugh.

"Amen to that." Pastor Jim smiled at the boys and then said. "By the power vested in me by the great state of Mississippi and God Almighty, I now pronounce ya'll, spouses for life. Ya may kiss your husband." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him into a (mostly) chaste kiss. Castiel kissed him back and then pulled away, to see Dean's beautiful green eyes dancing with joy. Castiel laughed and placed another kiss to Dean's lips before they made their way back up the aisle. They went back into Castiel's room in the back of the church and waited for the crowd to get out so they could see the couple get into their limo.

"So, ya really want ta be stuck with me the rest o' your days on this planet, huh Cas?" Dean smiled.

"I don't got much o' a choice now, do I?" Castiel smiled back.

"No, ya don't." Dean grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his jacket and crushed their lips together. Castiel gasped at first, but then returned the kiss and wrapped his fingers in Dean's hair. They deepened the kiss and Dean began to push Castiel against the wall when the door opened and Gabriel popped his head inside.

"Really, you two? You have the rest of your lives for this." Gabriel rolled his eyes. Dean grinned wickedly at Cas.

"That's the best part bout this." Dean leaned in and kissed his husband again.

* * *

 _ **Well, my amazing and wonderful readers, there you have it. I know I kind of crammed a lot into this last chapter, but I like it. I also kind of had to rewrite my ending because originally they were going to get married somewhere else, but then the Supreme Court decided that you can marry the person you love in any state while I was writing this (I'm not complaining in the slightest! I am soooo happy they did! Yay!). Anyway! Thank you guys so so so much for all of your reviews for this chapter (RandomActsOfSambriel and Tie-Dyed Broadway) and the whole story (RandomActsOfSambriel, 1hotpepper, Tari4078, 4everdreamer666, , redsoxmom9201, and Tie-Dyed Broadway) favs, and follows. As always, you're amazing and I love you guys!**_


End file.
